


Sand and Salt

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lifeguard Leo do la Iglesia, M/M, Summer Romance, Surfer Ji Guang-Hong, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Summer romances are always the best. Guang Hong, local surfer kid at the beach falls for the lifeguard in town for the summer.





	1. Chapter 1

It was always the sweetest part of the year, his favorite really. The hot sticky air as it clung around him, the smell of salt the moment you stepped out the door. Guang Hong was just glad his semester was over already. He needed a break from the books. He told himself he was going to spend the entire summer avoid books. He would work part time at the ice cream shop on the boulevard, spend the rest day soaking up the sun at the beach, it would be his perfect summer.  
  
He grabbed his bike and started his short peddle to the beach. He was use to this. He had moved out here during high school and had stayed with his aunt now for six years. His parents could afford any school he wanted, but Guang Hong hated to waste money, so he moved out here and loved being near the ocean, plus his aunt was not strict. His parents were always busy and traveling, either through work or leisure.  As long as Guang Hong made good decisions, his aunt never questioned much what he did.  
  
As he got closer to the water, the overwhelming salt smell circled around him. As he got to the boardwalk, he would chain his bike, stop by the coffee shop then head and open up the ice cream shop. It was easy and he did this just till early afternoon. He had worked here for three summers now and loved it was always available for him. He could eat ice cream all day, have free Wi-Fi and meet interesting tourist. The job was easy and he was able to still enjoy his summer as well as pack some money away. Sure his parents sent him and his aunt money every month, but he liked having his own he made and his aunt thought working was a good life lesson for him.

His morning was the usual- turn on the lights, turn on the radio, wipe down the glass then sit back and enjoy his coffee. He would get a few people in, but wouldn’t get busy for a few hours. He could stare out the window at the beach and imagine being out in the water. He always wore him swim trunks with his work polo as the owners thought it was more authentic looking. So every day he just lived in his beachwear and loved every moment of it.  
  
His mornings went by quickly and he was thankful for that. Towards the end of his shift, he noticed the new lifeguards had all piled in as their shifts had changed or they got their lunch breaks. They were loud and they were young. Guang Hong smiled as he gave samples of flavors and got their orders. When he was done he saw the owners come in and he waved them off as he grabbed his bag and flew out the door. His feet were barely on the sand and his polo was ripped off his body. He had stared at the ocean all day and just wanted to be near it.  
  
He saw his friend Phichit wave him over and had their boards waiting. They had been the best of friends the moment he stepped into that high school six years ago. Phichit was very bubbly and full of life. They were even roommates in college.  
  
“So weird! Been back three days and just now seeing you again.” Guang Hong said as he hugged his friend.  
  
Phichit had to laugh back at him. “I know, it is so weird not listening to you snore all night long.”  
  
“I do NOT snore!” Guang Hong said as he playfully slapped his friend.  
  
“Come on Ji! Get that wetsuit on so we can get out there.”

Phichit already was set with his wet suit, only it was unzipped and Guang Hong got his out his backpack and slipped it on. Usually he did this at the ice cream shop, but he was too anxious for the first real day of his summer and just ran out of there.

They raced to the water and jumped in with their boards. Paddling way out into the ocean was always a race with them, who could get out there first. Once he was out and sitting on his board, he felt the peacefulness wash over him. This was how all his summers have been since he came out here. Phichit and him sitting on boards, catching waves and laying on the beach till it got dark.  
  
They had spent the afternoon catching wave after wave till Guang Hong felt his limbs turn to Jello and they paddled their way back in.  Unzipping his suit and slipping the top part off, he fell into the chairs Phichit already had set out and let his board lay next to him.  Phichit was equally exhausted next to him and they started argue over who was going to go get the food. Phichit had grabbed them water bottles from his bag and Guang Hong drank the warm water.  
  
“We really need to get a cooler.”  
  
“We say that every year Ji,” Phichit laughed.  
  
In the end it was Guang Hong who went to the hotdog stand getting them each one with all the fixings. In a few hours they would go to the ice cream shop where his boss would give them a cone as they dropped off their bags and boards in the back and changed. They would walk the boardwalk and talk about what they would do this summer.  
  
“Oh Ji! I got a job at the diner for the mornings.”  
  
Ji stopped and looked at him, “And you are now just telling me?”  
  
Phichit shrugged, “You know I hate working, but figured another food job, more free food for us.”  
  
Guang Hong laughed as every summer Phichit got a job at the deli or a diner and they were able to mooch free dinner off of the place or at the least half price. It worked with him at the ice cream shop, and Phichit at the diner, they were almost set for their summers.  
  
“And I am off same time you are.”  
  
“I am sure Mr. Kim won’t mind if we leave the boards in the back of the shop.”  
  
“Ji, has he ever minded? We been leaving them there for years now, I mean hell, we just left them there.”  
  
Guang Hong had to laugh as currently their stuff was in the back of the ice cream shop and the owner didn’t mind at all. Guang Hong was there every morning and opened for them. Leaving a couple boards behind was easier than trying to bike them back and forth.  
  
As they walked down the boardwalk a group of loud college kids roller skated by them and one had knocked Guang Hong over and he landed hard on the sidewalk on his knee. Phichit had turned when he heard Guang Hong cry out and the one that knocked him over stopped.  
  
“Oh man! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to knock you over!”  
  
When Guang Hong looked up, there was a guy with shoulder length straight brown hair and eyes that matched. He forgot the pain in his knee and allowed the guy to help him up.  
  
“Maybe watch where the hell you’re skating next time,” Phichit jumped in and started fussing over Guang Hong.  
  
Guang Hong was locked into those eyes and smile. He kept note that guy’s hand still held his arm and let him lead him over to a bench to sit.  
  
“Let me look this over,” he said and Phichit tried to push him away.  
  
“Haven’t you done enough?”  Phichit challenged at him.  
  
He watched the guy roll his and sigh out, “Dude, I’m a lifeguard. I am trained in basic First Aid ok?”  
  
Phichit huffed and sat next to Guang Hong as the guy looked over his knee. He had unhooked the water bottle from his holster on his hip and then ran the water over his knee. Guang Hong felt the sting and hissed out while he grabbed his own thigh. Phichit had grabbed his shoulder and glare at the guy.  
  
“Sorry, just want to clean it. I don’t think it is anything more than a few scratches here though.” He felt those hands on either side of his knee and knew he blushed.   
  
He wasn’t really sure what he thinking, but while that hand was on his knee he blurted out, “Hi, I’m Ji!”  
  
They guy was still checking his knee over then looked up, “Well Ji, I think you are going to live. I am Leo by the way.”  
  
Guang Hong watched as his hand extended to him and he shook his hand. He felt how warm his skin was and he just stared into those eyes and smile.  
  
“You new here or something, Leo?”  Phichit asked.  
  
Leo looked over to him, “Yeah, in for the summer with friends. We are lifeguards at the north beach.”  
  
“I work at North Beach. The Ice cream shop,” Ji jumped in.  
  
“I thought you looked familiar. I had come in this morning after my shift,” He felt as Leo brushed the hair off his forehead, “I’m not one to forget something so cute... especially with freckles like those.”  
  
Guang Hong knew his face was blood red at this point and he had to look away. Guang Hong heard Leo’s friends were coming back down the boardwalk and calling for him. Leo smiled at him again.  
  
“Maybe I’ll see you around some more.”  
  
Guang Hong nodded and watched him skate off and then turned to Phichit.  
  
“Did… that… just… happen?” he breathed out.  
  
Phichit laughed, “What? You mean being run over by a jock on skates? Yeah, that happen.”  
  
Guang Hong laughed and elbowed him. Phichit ran out of his reach and he knew the way his knee was he wasn’t chasing him.  
  
“Stop being a jealous ass. You’re just upset because he didn’t hit on you,” Guang Hong stuck his tongue out Phichit and that caused more laughter.  
  
“Nah, but there was some cute ones in that group he is with. Maybe you should get to know him, and then I can get to know them,” Phichit wagged his eyebrows at him and Guang Hong wanted to smack him again.  
  
“You’re such a slut Phichit.” Guang Hong knew exactly how Phichit was, they had shared a room at college, he had woken up many nights knowing Phichit had brought someone back.  
  
“And you my friend, need to do something more than just kiss someone and pining over them.”  
  
Guang Hong groaned and they went back to the ice cream shop to get their bikes and start their journeys home. Phichit was couple streets down from Guang Hong and they waved and called out as he turned down his street.  When Guang Hong got home, he saw his aunt was out. She worked at the local pub and this time of year it kept busy. She would work till early hours of the mornings and sleep most the day. It worked for them two. Guang Hong didn’t need someone hovering over everything he did, and his aunt wasn’t the mothering kind. She was everything to Guang Hong though. They moments they did get together were always so special.  
  
She was an amazing cook and he knew she would have a plate for him waiting in the icebox when he got home. She might also leave him a beer or two as long as he didn’t overdo it. His aunt always said he was a good kid, and she didn’t need to police every move he made.  He heated up his plate and grabbed a beer then sat in front of the TV, turning on a bad movie while he ate. He rarely stayed up late as he got up super early to get to the boardwalk. Washing his plate he went to shower and hissed out when the water hit his knee. It made him think of those brown eyes and how they were so soft. He was amazed at how those eyes had match his hair almost exactly. What he really wanted to do was run his fingers through that brown hair, he knew it would feel soft under his fingers. He knew that brown hair of Leo’s would be sun streaked and his skin golden in a few short weeks, he hoped he would be able to see that.  
  
He almost forgot to hang out his wet suit and grabbed his bag to shake out his wet suit from sand and hang on the line on the back porch. He made sure to set his alarm as it was always the roughest at the start of summer getting his body use to waking after having a full day at the ocean. 

 

 

 

Mornings went slow when you stared at the ocean all day. Guang Hong just watched as the tourist went up and down the sand waiting for his morning shift to be over. He knew Phichit would meet him here after his shift, then they would head out.

What he was not expecting was a certain brunette coming in, middle of his shift, to get a drink. Most the time people went to the café or the diner for drinks, not the ice cream shop. So when Leo grabbed a water bottle and winked at him, Guang Hong knew he was blushing.

“How long you work till today?”

“Um… well, around noon.”

“Ah, not bad at all. You always work that?”

Guang Hong nodded, for some reason, Leo standing there in his blaze orange shorts and no shirt was really making his ability to talk to go away.

“Well I have my lunch break then, care to join me?” Leo flashed a brilliant smile at him and Guang Hong nodded, “Alright, I’ll see you then, Ji.”

The minute Leo had stepped out, Guang Hong was texting Phichit and Phichit was sending him thumbs up emoji. Guang Hong could not believe this was happening. Leo was so sexy and here Guang Hong was just what most people considered cute. He hated it really, but there wasn’t much he was able to do. His face still had a babyish look to it, hell he didn’t even need to shave yet. Guang Hong figured at 19 he should at least be shaving. His hair was a mousey brown color, and he had freckles that brushed the tops of his cheeks and nose which only got worse as the summer progressed. He had tried different hair styles and Phichit had told him it did not suit him. He was not meant for anything more than being cute.

At this moment Guang Hong wished he had on better swim trunks and something better than an old plain t-shirt and his work polo. He had run to the back and checked his hair, not that there was much he could do for it. Frustrated with himself, he went back out front and watched the clock till it was almost noon.

The owners came in and Guang Hong went to go change out his work polo and slipped his t-shirt on when he heard the chimes at the door go off. Grabbing his backpack he ran out and saw Leo standing and waiting. Guang Hong called out he would back for the boards later and left with Leo. Leo had thrown a white tank on with his orange shorts, and Guang Hong couldn’t help but notice how tight the tank was on him, he tried not to stare, but kept finding himself looking. The minute they stepped outside, the heat swirled around him and Leo smiled over at him.

“What’s good around here? I’ve only been here a few days.”

Guang Hong had to think, “Well depends in what you want.”

As they walked, Leo saw the diner that Phichit worked at and pointed to it, Guang Hong nodded and then hoped Phichit wouldn’t make an ass of himself. He saw Phichit saddled up the bar eating a salad and Leo led him over to a booth in the back.

“I’ve got about an hour before I got to head back.”

Guang Hong nodded. It felt weird, he could feel those brown eyes on him and it made him blush. Guang Hong always felt stupid when he was first meeting someone, he knew he was awkward and nerdy. Most the times he would try to hold that off till later, but he never knew what to say.

Guang Hong was nervous and tried to make sure he did not show it in his actions. His leg shook and jumped under the booth and he couldn’t help but notice how calm Leo seemed to be. Leo asked simple questions, about his family and why he lived with his aunt. Guang Hong answered best he could. He explained for college he moved in with his aunt and stayed here. He found out Leo was in college as well, a year ahead of him. A group of his friends had gotten the jobs as lifeguards and rented out a beach house for the summer. They went to college in state, but on the other side of the state. Guang Hong learned he had two younger brothers that still lived with his parents out of state.  
  
Guang Hong found that Leo was very easy to talk to and before he knew it, it was time for them to head on out as Leo had to get back to his post. As they headed out the diner, Phichit saddled up next to Guang Hong and playfully elbowed him smiling.  
  
“You two should come hang out on my beach,” Leo said as he wink at Guang Hong.  
  
Guang Hong knew he blushed and Phichit had elbowed him again and when he looked over Phichit nodded at him.  
  
“Yeah, sure…I got to go grab my stuff, then we will head that way.”  
  
“Great, I’ll see you then.”  
  
Guang Hong watched Leo jogged off down the beach and they turned to the ice cream store to get their boards. Phichit continued to ask how lunch was as he couldn’t hear what they talked about. Guang Hong didn’t want to get overly excited about anything and get his hopes up. He had done that before and always hated that feeling of being disappointed. This time he told himself he would hold off and just take it slowly.  
  
They changed real quick into their wetsuits and grabbed their boards. On their way out the owner waved and told them to have fun. Once they got to the beach, they had to walk down a bit to get to the area that Leo was overlooking but they did find him and saw him waving at them from his Lifeguard bench.  
  
“Dude, you need to hook me up with one of his friends,” Phichit breathed out as Leo hopped off his high standing chair and jogged over to them. He had taken his shirt off and Guang Hong was able to see how he was already getting a sun kissed glow to his skin.  
  
Guang Hong couldn’t help the smile that had spread across his face as he waved back. Seeing Leo with his whistle around his neck and his gear was quite a look, one Guang Hong wouldn’t mind looking at all day. When Leo approached them, Guang Hong couldn’t help but notice how his hand casually brushed down his arm.  
  
“Hey, got you two some chairs under an umbrella next my spot,” Leo smiled at them and Guang Hong noticed that his hand was wrapped lightly around his wrist. They walked over to the spot that Leo had saved for them and Phichit threw his towel over a chair. Normally they just threw towels down and battled with the sun all day. Phichit would be so dark by the end of summer and Guang Hong would be a dark bronzed color.  
  
“Alright, I gotta head back up to my perch,“ Leo winked at Guang Hong again, causing him to blush, “But I have a break in about two hours.”  
  
“Sounds good, we can go grab something to drink,” Guang Hong replied as he zipped up his wetsuit and got his bag set on the chair, “we are gonna go paddle out for a bit anyway.”  
  
Leo smiled and climbed back up to his chair and overlooked the beach along with another guy up there with him. Usually the beach this time of year was busy and required a couple of them at a time working together. Guang Hong notice Phichit staring at the guy next to Leo, he had jet black hair, almost white skin and a dangerous smirk.  
  
“Maybe you can get to know grumpy up there,” Guang Hong whispered to Phichit as they headed towards the water and Phichit smacked at him with his board. They laughed as they hit the water and paddled way out. They could barely see the people on the beach and sat on their board just chatting and waiting for a good wave to come in.  
  
“I don’t wanna get my hopes up Phich, I mean… you know what happens.”  
  
“Ji, don’t let other assholes affect you. Leo seems like a pretty cool guy. I mean hell, we got chairs and umbrellas!”  
  
“You are so damn materialistic.”  
  
“Coming from the rich kid over here.”  
  
“Hey Phich, it is my parents that are rich, not me.”  
  
“Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that.”  
  
That was one thing Guang Hong tried to differentiate from. Sure his parents had money, his school was always paid for and they sent him and his aunt money every month, but he did not want to be known as the spoiled rich kid. He was labeled one at his old school before moving out here and did not like it. Him and his aunt lived very comfortably and he like it that way. His parents always had designer this and that, expensive cars, elaborate trips, that was not what Guang Hong ever wanted. He wanted to live by the beach and eventually open his own surf shop and design boards.    
  
They stayed out in the water for some time, catching waves and sitting on their boards talking. It was how most of their afternoons went. They had just finished paddling back out and sitting on their board taking a break when Guang Hong thought it was almost time for Leo’s break.  
  
“Let’s head back in, should almost time for Leo’s break.”  
  
Phichit laughed as he laid on his board and started to paddle it in, “You got it bad, Ji.”  
  
“Shut up, he is out of my league anyways.”  
  
Phichit stopped paddling and turned to look at Guang Hong, “Ji. Seriously? Why would you even think that?”  
  
Sighing deeply Guang Hong started to paddle again when Phichit came up beside him, water lapping over their boards, “No Ji, stop.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You don’t honestly think that do you?”  
  
“Of course I do! I mean, look at him!” Guang Hong about screeched out.  
  
“Ok and? So he is a cute lifeguard?” Phichit glared at him, “You have no idea just how cute you are, do you?”  
  
Guang Hong groaned, “That is the problem… I am just cute.”  
  
“There is nothing wrong with that Ji.”  
  
“Maybe to you, maybe I don’t want to be cute.”  
  
Phichit shook his head, “Ji, you are more than cute, take it from your best friend here, I mean I would totally date you if it weren’t for us being so close.” With that Phichit paddled off and Guang Hong just sat there dumbfounded. Shaking his head he started to paddle to catch up to Phichit as they reached the shore. Once they got to the beach they walked over to where their stuff was and flopped down on the chairs, grabbing their towel to dry off.  
  
“Ah, there are my two favorite surfers.”  
  
Guang Hong turned and smiled as Leo walked up and handed them each water bottles. They were ice cold and Guang Hong drained his immediately. When Leo sat on his chair and leaned back casually, without thinking, Guang Hong shifted over and Leo settled into the oversized wooden beach chair with him. Guang Hong blushed when he noticed they were sitting practically on top of each other.  
  
“You two caught some nice waves out there,” Leo stated as he sipped at his water.  He seemed so casual just sitting there and even went to drape his arm over Guang Hong’s shoulder. Even with his wet suit still over his shoulders, he could feel how warm that sun kissed skin was of Leo's pressed against him.  
  
Phichit cocked an eyebrow at him and Guang Hong relaxed himself. He loved the smell of salt and sunscreen coming off of Leo as they sat there.  
  
“Hey, you two doing anything tonight? A couple of us were going to go down to Naylor’s Pier and have a bonfire. You are more than welcome to come.”  
  
Phichit sat up instantly, he was always one for gatherings, “Yeah absolutely!”  
  
“Perfect. Ji, where is your phone?” Leo asked.  
  
Guang Hong grabbed his bag and pulled his water proof bag out he kept his phone in and handed it over to Leo. He watched Leo move to contacts and type in something.  
  
“There, now you have my number, shoot me a text and I’ll send you more details later. I only work another two hours, but will probably grab Seung and head back to the beach house to shower and change.”  
  
“Yeah… sure.” Guang Hong always hated he never knew what to say.  
  
“I still got a few minutes, would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back? Seung always complains when I ask him to do it.”  
  
Guang Hong gulped and nodded. Leo smiled and sat up. Guang Hong felt how Leo shifted himself so he was turned and Guang Hong grabbed his bottle of sunscreen. He saw his hands were shaking and squeezed the white lotion in his hands.  
  
Leo looked over his shoulder and smiled at him, “Don’t leave me all streaky ok?”  
  
Guang Hong nodded and started to work the lotion up and down that sun kissed back.  He felt how warm Leo’s skin was, and the smell of the sunscreen on that warm skin was almost intoxicating. Guang Hong could feel the tight muscles in Leo’s back, they seem to move under his palm and when he got lower he couldn’t help but his mouth go dry. When his hands got even lower, he saw the little dimples on his lowers back and had to tear his eyes away as he made sure all the lotion was rubbed in.

“There, not streaky.” 

Leo smiled at him while turning back around and pushed some of Guang Hong’s wet hair off his forehead. “Perfect, I’ll see you this evening then.”  
  
Leo went to go back over to the lifeguard stand and Guang Hong couldn’t help but to continue watching him as he moved.  
  
“Dude, you got it bad.” He heard Phichit say and Guang Hong threw his empty water bottle at him.  
  
“Shut up Phichit.”  
  
Phichit laughed and dodged the bottle. “Come on, let’s get back in the water, then we can get ready for the bonfire.”  
  
Zipping back up his wetsuit, they went back out into the water. Phichit always loved beach parties, and Guang Hong did too. It was always the perfect way to spend the nights during the summer.  
  
As they sat once more out in the ocean, Phichit was whining that he better find someone to make his summer interesting. Guang Hong had to laugh.  
  
“I’m Serious Ji! You think I am gonna watch you be a mushy and gushy with the hunky brunette?”  
  
Guang Hong groaned, “Phich…”  
  
“Fine, Fine… Maybe Leo’s lifeguard buddy will be there tonight.”  
  
Guang Hong splashed water at Phichit, “I am sure grumpy will be there.”  
  
Phichit laughed and they started to settle up to catch a few more waves before calling it a day.  
  
They had decided it was best to go back to Guang Hong’s place and just shower there. Phichit grabbed a t-shirt and said they would stop by his place on their way to Naylor’s.  
  
Guang Hong was happy as they came in that his aunt was home. She was watching the evening news and sipping on tea. Guang Hong ran forward and hugged her. They usually only got a few passing moments between and he immediately sat on the couch next to her.  
  
“Ah, Phichit, I swear you boys are just shadows of each other,” Guang Hong’s aunt laughed out, “And yes, there is food in the icebox.”  
  
Phichit went and grabbed the leftovers, heating them up and grabbing some beers from the fridge.  
  
“Dammit Phichit. You better drink that here and not outside of this house. Hell if I will be busted!”  
  
“Oh Auntie, you worry too much. Plus I’m almost old enough.”  Phichit laughed at Guang Hong’s Aunt.  
  
Guang Hong’s aunt rolled her eyes. She didn’t really care as long as they didn’t get wasted from it. One of the reasons Guang Hong loved staying with her. She did not hover over him as his parent’s would.  
  
“So what are you two up too this evening?”  
  
Guang Hong laid down, setting his head in his aunt’s lap, no matter how old he got, he loved how her long nails would scratch at his scalp.  
  
“Bonfire with some lifeguards tonight,” Guang Hong sighed out as she was steadily scratching away and Guang Hong could easily fall asleep like this and use to all the time when he was younger.  
  
“You boys better behave, that means you Phichit.”  
  
Phichit acted stunned and Guang Hong’s aunt laughed. “Well you boys have fun, but not too much fun. I got to work tonight Ji, so I’ll be late.”  
  
Guang Hong nodded and wrapped his arms around his aunt’s legs as they laid on the couch. She laughed and patted his shoulder as they sat back just watching TV. Phichit settled into the recliner with a plate of food. Guang Hong always loved those moments when he was with her and though lately they were far and few between, he always felt lucky he got to call this place home. Normally he went to his parents for the holidays, but lately they would go out of the country and Guang Hong would stay with his aunt. He pretty much thought of this as his home now. He would video message his parents and spent spring break with them vacationing somewhere, but he could honestly say it had been a couple years since had stayed at his parents’ home.  
  
His aunt had permanently made the guest bedroom his. He stayed on campus, but he loved when he got here in the summers and loved her little house. It was two bedrooms, small bathroom, tiny kitchen and a living room. There was a screened in back porch they spend many rain afternoons on, and where he hangs his wet suits. She kept a small shed in the back he could store his boards in and bicycle.

Guang Hong got a text from Leo saying they were headed down to the beach around nine and Leo offered to come pick them up. Phichit grabbed Guang’s phone and typed his address in there. Guang sighed and snatched his phone back but Phichit had already sent the message.  
  
A couple more beers later, Guang was feeling happy and giggly. Phichit said they should walk to his house and not ride their bikes. Guang had to agree and packed his backpack up real quick so they could head over to Phichit’s so he could change. Guang waved at Phichit’s parents and they ran to his room as Leo should be there any moment. The minute Phichit started digging through his closet they heard a car horn.  
  
“Come on Phich! He is here!”   
  
“Ok ok!” Phichit grabbed a button down shirt from his closet and had it halfway on as they ran out the door.  
  
Guang Hong smiled as Leo was parked on the side of the road. He had a Jeep with the top off and Guang Hong thought it was all too perfect. Phichit swung up to the back of it and Leo held his hand out for Guang Hong to take. Throwing his bag in the backseat he climbed up and they buckled in. He noticed Leo was in swim shorts and tank top. Guang liked how he had a cloth headband holding his hair back and had to smile as they took off out the neighborhood.  
  
It wasn’t but a couple miles, something Guang Hong did easily on his bike, but they were thankful for a ride. Once they got to Naylor’s, they could see the fire roaring on the beach and the handful of people there.  
  
“Our beach house is just a couple rows back, gonna park there and we can walk down, ok?”  
  
Guang Hong saw they had a modest beach house and remembered that Leo told him a bunch of them all rented it out. Getting out the jeep, Guang Hong saw Seung stepping out the door and he playfully elbowed Phichit.  
  
“Leo, have you seen my phone?” Seung called out as he quickly looked Guang Hong and Phichit over.  
  
“Nah, went to go pick these two ups, want me to help-“  
  
“I’ll help you look for it,” Phichit had jumped it.  
  
Seung squinted his eyes at Phichit, “Why would you do that?”  
  
Phichit shrugged and smiled, “Better chances with two looking than one.”  
  
Seung nodded, “Alright then, come on.”  
  
Guang Hong watched as Phichit headed in and helped Seung.  
  
“Seung, we are gonna head on down to the beach,” Leo called out to him.  
  
He watched as Seung nodded, holding the door open for Phichit.  
  
Once they were inside Guang Hong turned to Leo, “Why is he so grumpy?”  
  
Leo laughed and wrapped his arm around Guang Hong’s shoulder, “He isn’t grumpy. He is just a bit serious. He loosens up once you get to know him.”  
  
“Well let’s hope for Phichit sake he does.”  
  
“Oh why is that?”  
  
“Leo! He was eyeing him all day. How could you miss that?”  
  
Leo locked those brown eyes onto him, “Was looking at something else.”  
  
Guang Hong knew he was blushing and even felt that arm slid around his slender shoulders squeeze him gently. They could hear music playing and smell the fire burning. Guang Hong loved nothing more than a beach bonfire and they settled into a blanket on the sand that Leo had grabbed. There was a good handful of people there and he saw as Phichit and Seung started their way down the beach. It looked like they were actually conversing back and forth when they stopped and saw Phichit help Seung lay out a blanket they both settled on.

“I think Phichit is really into your friend there.”

Leo chuckled, “Well it is surprising to see Seung talk to anyone new so fast.”

“Well you said he isn’t always so grumpy…”

Leo laughed, “I promise he isn’t.”

Guang Hong snorted and kept his eyes on the pair on the other side of the fire, “Well it seems like he is less grumpy now.”

Leo laughed and Guang Hong felt as Leo grabbed his arm and pulled him over closer to him. Guang Hong was pressed against him and he allowed his head to fall onto Leo’s shoulder. Leo still smelled of the ocean, but now he caught a hint of cologne too.

“Are you wearing cologne?” Guang Hong asked.

“Maybe.”

“I like it,” Guang Hong turned his head and breathed it in, then he knew he was blushing and turned his head back to look at everyone dancing and conversing around the fire. “Don’t you want to go talk with you friends?”

He felt Leo shake his head, “I’m living with them for the next three months, I converse enough with them.”

Guang Hong could feel as arm move around his waist and hold him just a little tighter, he found his hand lay still on Leo’s chest, almost as if they were cuddling. Guang Hong felt a bit daring and moved his fingers against the material in the tank that Leo wore.

“Ji?”

Guang Hong turned his head and realized how close their mouths were. Those brown eyes stared right into him. Guang Hong knew his cheeks had to be red and he wanted so badly to just kiss Leo, but he did not want to be the one to lean in. He did find his eyes closing as Leo started to lean in.

“Leo! Who is the cutie you got smuggled onto your blanket!”

At that, the moment was over and Guang Hong sat up and moved off Leo. Leo moved his arm so it casually rested on Guang Hong’s shoulder.

“Ah Sara! This is Ji.”

When Guang Hong looked over, there was a raven haired girl who had draped herself across their blanket and had her head laying in Guang Hong’s lap.

“Oh aren’t you just adorable!” Sara about squealed out and Guang Hong found himself shifting uncomfortably.

Guang Hong could hear Leo moan, “Seriously Sara, how much have you drank?”

Sara giggled and rolled over, “I dunno… Milla keep handing me drinks!”

“Mila! Come get your girl!” Leo called out and Guang Hong noticed a tall girl with a red bob come over. Both girls were wearing bikini tops and very short shorts.

“Sorry about that Leo, I was wondering where she went off too…. Well hello? Who is his Leo?” Mila was looking Guang Hong up and down and he found himself uncomfortable again.

“Mila, this is Ji. He works at the ice cream shop.”

“Ah! That is where I have seen you before! I’d never forget a face as precious as yours!” Mila and leaned down to get Sara and smiled at Guang Hong.

Guang Hong heard Leo chuckle and all he wanted to do was hide his face.

“Come on Ji, let’s grab a beer and mingle a bit, if not they are going to keep coming over here.”

Hopping up they went to the cooler. They had it packed with beer and Guang Hong noticed that Phichit and Seung were still taking, beer in hand. He noticed the grumpy look on Seung’s face was still gone and Phichit was being animated as he told some story.

Leo and Guang Hong walked a bit and said hello to the other lifeguards that were there. There was only him and Phichit there that were not a part of this group. The one guy Emil even laughed and clapped Leo on the back.

“You found you one already didn’t you lover boy?” Emil said as they stood there.

Guang Hong shifted in his sandals standing there, wondering what all that meant. He did not want to overthink things and know that is what Phichit would tell him he was doing. Instead he drank half his beer and let Leo led him down to the water.

“Sorry about him,” Leo said as he looked out into the ocean. There was not much to see other than hearing the waves come up to shore.

“What did he mean by lover boy?” Guang Hong couldn’t help but ask.

Leo shook his head, “Ji, let me promise you this, no matter what they tell you, I am not a player ok? They joke around about it all the time.”

“But why would they-”

“In college a lot of guys and girls hit on me… it is embarrassing really. And most the time I turn them down, ok? It is no big deal.”

No big deal? He already knew Leo was out of his league. Guang Hong shift again and finished his beer. Why the hell did he want someone like him anyway? Leo could easily get someone better looking, someone not so cute.

“Um… if you say so.”

Leo signed, “Dammit, I am going to kill those assholes.”

Guang Hong heard Leo sit down in the sand and he joined him. He did not sit as close as he did when they were on the blanket.  

“What are you thinking, Ji?”

“Why someone like you would talk to someone like me…” Guang Hong immediately wanted to take back every word and he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees.

“Why would you even think something like Ji?”

Guang Hong shrugged, but kept his eyes on the waves steadily moving further and further out to sea. He knew why he thought that. He looked in the mirror everyday. He knew he wasn’t ugly, but he was average at best.

“No Ji, seriously. That was not an answer.”

“You just seem… out of my league is all,” Guang Hong almost whispered out.

Leo chuckled and then grabbed one of Guang Hong’s arm, “Oh come here.”

Guang Hong felt himself back at Leo’s side and in a light hug. He did really like the way Leo smelled and the way he was just so casual about things. It was nice. He liked how Leo was a little taller than him and how his hair just barely brushed the tops of his shoulders.

“Trust me Ji, if anything, you are out of my league.”

Guang Hong nearly melted when he felt Leo kiss his forehead then rest his head on his. They just sat there and stared into the waves for a few minutes till Leo heard his name being called. Walking back up the sand they saw as two guys were bring out a ping pong table. Seung was getting cups out and Leo playfully elbowed him.

“Beer pong?”

Guang Hong laughed, “Sure, but I suck at it. It is Phichit who rules our dorm with it.”

At that he watched as Phichit saddled up and draped his arm around Guang Hong shoulder.

“Yes Leo, I am afraid our Ji here is really piss poor at this game.”

Leo took Guang Hong’s wrist and pulled him from Phichit’s arm, instead wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “Well then I guess it is a good thing I am great at this game.”

Guang Hong felt as Phichit went to grab his wrist and pull him from Leo. Guang Hong knew before this started a tug of war game over him he better fix it. Pulling away from both of them, he went to the cooler and grabbed another beer.

“How about I just watch you two play?”

That was when Mila came and link her arm through his. “Yes, I am going to steal this cutie for a bit while these boys try to out macho the other,” Mila said out loud then turned and winked at Guang Hong. “Come on, let’s let them drink and get this out of their system.”

Guang Hong knew his face was red and Mila just smiled down at him. He grabbed a beer and took a long drink from it. He knew he needed to slow down, but it was so frazzled by what just happen, and Leo already made his head swim as it was. He let Mila let him back over to the blanket they had abandoned earlier and she sat down.

“So you just met Leo, huh?” she asked him.

Guang Hong nodded, “Yeah he knocked me over with his skates yesterday.”

“That was you?”

Guang Hong chuckled, “Yeah, scraped knee and all.” He then lifted his leg to show his knee scratched up. 

“Oh you poor thing. Yeah I knew he had accidentally knocked someone over. Man, talk about a way to meet someone.”

They could see as people were lining around the table and starting the game. Guang Hong thought it was best to keep his distance as he did not want to cause any problems with Phichit and Leo. That was the last thing he needed this summer.

Sara came over and sat down with them, she was half laying on Mila’s lap as Mila started to braid her hair.

“So you are from around here?” Mila asked.

“Yeah my aunt lives here. I stay here when I am not in school.”

“Oh well that is nice, how long have you lived with her?”

“About six years. My parents are in another state, I wanted the beach and the college here. So came out in high school.”

They heard a roar at the table as Phichit was chugging a cup of beer.

“I can see why these boys are fighting over you. Mila, isn’t he just the cutest thing ever?” Sara had spoken and was lazily running her hand up and down Guang Hong’s arm.

Guang Hong found himself groaning. There it was again. Cute. Damn that word. If he never had to hear it again, it would be too soon.

“I hate being called cute,” Guang Hong mumbled and started to pull his knees up to his chin.

“Oh honey, that is a not bad thing!” Sara yelped out. Sara jumped up and crawled over where Guang Hong was hugged him.

Guang Hong accepted the hug and was still mumbling how he hated the cute term. Mila joined in on the hug when they heard another roar come from the table and they all turned to see Leo drinking a cup of beer.

“But seriously Ji, what is it like to have two hotties fighting over you?” Mila asked as Sara settled back laying down.

“Well Phichit is my best friend, he is just protective,” Guang Hong replied. He remembered how his heart got broken last year from a guy who was just playing with his head and heart. Phichit was there to help. Sometimes Guang Hong didn’t know what he would do if Phichit wasn’t there. Even as he started a new school that year, Phichit led him around and introduced him to everyone.

“Protective, are you sure that is all Ji?” Mila asked with a questioning look.

Guang Hong shook his head. Sometimes Phichit would do something that would confuse him. Like earlier when they were on their boards, but he knew it was just him over thinking things again as his aunt would tell him.

The beer pong game went on for a bit as Guang Hong sat with Mila and Sara.  He could hear the girls talk back and forth quietly between them, and he kept watching Leo. He watched as Leo would smile and laugh along with the other people. Phichit was laughing too and Guang Hong was happy his friend was having fun. He saw how Seung would lean in to whisper to Phichit and how Phichit would smile and nod. He hoped something would work with those two and Phichit wasn’t having a fast fling.

When the game wrapped up, the girls decided it was time to head back over to the crowd. Leo walked over to him and pulled Guang Hong back to his side.

“I won,” Leo whispered in his ear.

Guang Hong laughed, “Wow, no one in our dorm was able to beat Phichit.”

Leo laughed as they went to sit by the fire, “Yeah well, that is because I am not in the dorm. Oh imagine how that would go… I’d be so distracted I’d probably flunk all my classes.”

Guang Hong knew his face was red and was glad it really couldn’t be seen. Every time Leo said things like this, it didn’t seem to real.  More beer pongs games started up and the music was playing. Guang Hong loved nights like this in the summer. This is what summer was all about. New friends, the smell of the ocean, a fire crackling on the sand.

They worked their way back to the blanket and sat down. Leo pulled Guang Hong back to his side as he had laid back and was resting back on his arms. Guang Hong found his head resting on his shoulder while they watched the group dance around the fire and play more beer pong.

“I’m glad you decided to come tonight, Ji.”

“I’m glad you invited us.”

Guang Hong could feel Leo lay all the way down and had one arm stretched up and behind his head, the other arm was on Guang Hong’s upper back. Guang Hong shuffled a bit and was pressed to Leo’s side while his head move to his chest with one arm casually draped over Leo.

“I might have to confess something,” Leo said. Guang Hong could feel his chest rumble as he talked.

“What’s that?”

“I may not be able to drive you back… had a few too many beers.”

Guang Hong laughed and tighten his grip on Leo. He had not thought of that as they had been steadily grabbing beer here and there, he was nowhere near drunk, but he definitely wasn’t sober. He could feel as Leo’s hand lazily rubbed his back.

“But it is cool if you want to crash here,” the way Leo said it, was quiet. Guang Hong was not even sure if he had heard it.

Guang Hong nodded and wondered if Leo was expecting something from him. It seemed a bit too soon for just meeting someone, and he probably should have brought his bike down.

Leo must have felt Guang Hong tense up, “I promise I’ll be a gentleman too.” Guang Hong could feel the rumble on his cheek as Leo chuckled.

There is always something about meeting someone new. How do you really know someone’s intentions? How can someone seem too good to be true? Guang Hong had to wonder this. Everything Leo did was just too perfect. He said the right things, he did the right things. It was weird.

They had spent hours laying on that blanket. Talking about everything, but really nothing at all. Guang Hong got to hear more about Leo and learn more of who he was. Guang Hong even brought up how he wanted to finish school and open a surf shop here at the beach. He found out Leo wanted to be a veterinarian and it melted Guang Hong’s heart the moment he said it.

Guang Hong had sat up and propped his chin on his hands looking down at Leo. How someone could lay so casually on a blanket, at the beach, and look so damn hot, was beyond him. The way his hair was pushed back with the cloth headband, those eyes just staring up at him.

“How are you so perfect?” Guang Hong knew it had to be the beer he had drank as normally saying anything like this would never happen.

Leo laughed and lifted up to lean back on his elbows. “Trust me Ji, I am far from perfect.”

Guang Hong got lost in those brown eyes. He just sat and stared into them. They were a light brown color and had little flecks of dark brown speckled into them. Guang Hong knew he could get lost in those eyes.

“I don’t believe it,” Guang Hong breathed out.

They were close again, Guang Hong could smell the beer on Leo’s breath mingle with the cologne he had put on. Something about and the salt in the hair, Guang Hong didn’t know if it was the beer or being this close to Leo, but he was glad he was not standing up as he knew he would be dizzy. He could hear the waves beating onto the shore and he was sure he could hear his own heart beating in his chest.

“Promise me something, Ji,” Leo whispered as he inched closer.

Guang Hong stared into his eyes, “Anything.”

“Promise me you won’t break my heart,” Leo whispered.

Guang Hong gasped and then found he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Leo’s. It was firm and he felt how soft Leo’s lips were. Guang Hong pulled back and looked into those eyes and saw Leo smiling at him.

“I promise.”

He felt Leo pull him back down to his chest as the night wore on around them. The music continued to play till almost morning and sometime between all that, Guang Hong had drifted off with his head on Leo’s chest. Leo had his hand on Guang Hong’s back. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Guang Hong woke up, he could hear the seagulls crying out and the waves crashing down. He was confused where he was and felt something warm next to him. When he turned over, he saw Leo sleeping peacefully. Leo had one arm around him loosely and Guang Hong nuzzled his head into his chest. He could hear Leo groan and felt as he started to stir.

The arm around him pulled tighter and Guang Hong found himself pressed flush to Leo. He knew he would be red in the face if Leo looked at his face right now.

“Good morning, Ji,” he heard the deep scratchy morning voice say.

“Morning,” Guang Hong almost squeaked out.

“What time is it?”

Guang Hong knew it was early as the sun was just slowly rising. Squirming around he got his phone from his pocket.

“It isn’t even six yet.”

His phone vibrated in his pocket, he noticed his aunt had messaged him, a few times and he quickly sent her a reply so she would not worry.

“So early, but let’s get moving.” He heard as Leo yawned and let go of him. Stretching out on the blanket, he got a peak of the sun kissed skin between the tank and his shorts. Guang Hong turned his face quickly to hide his cheeks burning.

Feeling the sand and salt on his skin, he knew he probably smelled like stale beer and ocean. As they got up they got the blanket and noticed that Mile and Sara were asleep on the beach as well wrapped in a blanket. Leo rolled the blanket as Guang Hong grabbed a few empty bottles that were by the firepit as Leo went to wake the girls. Most the people had gone back to the beach house. Guang Hong and Leo had been talking for so long, they had not paid attention to everything around them and must have just fallen asleep.

Guang Hong saw as some people were jogging along the shore line or walking dogs. It was always so peaceful and quiet in the early mornings on the beach, and those were always his favorite moments.

They found Phichit in Seung’s room that morning and Leo offered to drive them back to their houses before their shifts.  
  
“Don’t worry, I can even wait for you to shower and take you back to the boardwalk.” Leo smiled down at Guang Hong.  
  
Blushing, Guang Hong knew they needed to get moving if he was going to make it on time.  
  
“I’m afraid if we do that I’ll be late for work,” Guang Hong replied, “I have an extra polo at work I can just put on.”  
  
Leo nodded, “Well I have a washcloth and mouthwash if you want, then we can go grab breakfast or something.”  
  
Guang Hong went and washed his face in the bathroom and used the mouthwash. When he stepped out he saw Leo standing in a doorway, he figured it had to be his room.  
  
Leo handed him over a t shirt and Guang Hong smiled as he slipped his off and put on Leo’s. It was baggy on him and a bit long, but it didn’t matter. He looked around the tiny room Leo had. There was a picture of Leo and he assumed to be his family. Another one that looked like the people here at the beach house, but on campus grounds. There was different little items around the room and Guang Hong had to smile. It felt personal- private. There was also on the dresser a bottle of cologne. Opening it he smelled it. It was what Leo wore last night. Guang Hong sprayed a quick spray on his neck and closed his eyes at the smell.  
  
“This smells so good,” he sighed out.  
  
Feeling arms around his waist and Leo press against him, he leaned back.  
  
“I think it smells better on you, Ji. Come on, let’s go get some breakfast.”  
  
They went to check on Phichit and Seung, but Seung waved them off saying they would meet up later at the beach. Hopping in Leo’s jeep, he took off down the road. They had gone away from the beach a bit, to a small mom and pop diner. Leo said he had found this when he first got here and loved their breakfast.  
  
Halfway through breakfast, Guang-Hong noticed his phone was almost dead when his aunt started to call him. He quickly messaged her saying his phone was dying and he would call from work.  
  
Leo’s phone chimed and he laughed looking down at it.  
  
“Looks like Seung is calling out this morning, saying his head hurts,” Leo shook his head, “hung over is more like it.”  
  
“Yeah I almost bet Phichit calls out too at the diner.”  
  
Leo shrugged, “I just normally don’t get hangovers, so to me it is no big deal.”  
  
“Oh I get them, but if I pace a few beers here and there throughout the night, I am usually ok.”  
  
Leo nodded and the waitress came to drop off the check and Guang Hong went to grab for it when Leo snatched it up.  
  
“Let me get this, Ji.”   
  
Grumbling Guang Hong sat back, “I could at least pay my half. “  
  
“My treat, ok?”  
  
“Fine, well I am buying your next meal then,” Guang Hong retorted back.  
  
“We’ll see about that,” Leo spoke under his breath but loud enough for Guang Hong to glare back at him.    
  
Leo did not want to start a fight so he shrugged, “Ok, you get the tip then ok?”  
  
Nodding, Guang Hong knew he could work with that. As they made their way to the boardwalk, they had a little more time to spare. Guang Hong took Leo’s hand and pulled him into the coffee shop he went to every morning and got them coffee, this time he insisted to pay with a chuckle and nod from Leo.  
  
He couldn’t help but smile as Leo walked him all the way to the ice cream shop then kissed his forehead before he went in. He also couldn’t help but stare and watch until Leo went out of view.  
Sighing, Guang Hong went and plugged in his phone and slipped the work polo on he kept in the back. He couldn’t help but keep the t-shirt on under the polo and would even find himself pulling it to his nose to smell the cologne.  
  
When his phone ran he was surprised to see his Aunt calling in.  
  
“Hey Auntie-“  
  
“Don’t you hey me. I came home this morning to see you not here and no message as to where you were? Where are you now, Ji?”  
  
Feeling bad, he had not thought about it since he did say he was going to a beach bonfire, “I’m sorry. I was at the bonfire with Phichit still.”  
  
“Ji, I don’t mind you out and enjoying yourself, but if you aren’t coming home, just send me a text and don’t let me come home and worry.”  
  
Hating how he made her worry, in college it was not something he thought of, “I am sorry Auntie.” His voice was remorseful and he felt bad.  
  
“Alright… so are you at work now?”  
  
“Yes, Auntie.”  
  
“Ji, just next time let me know.”  
  
Feeling close to tears, Guang Hong took a deep breath, “I am sorry, I fell asleep.”  
  
“It’s ok, now I am going to sleep and I do want you home tonight… all night.”  
  
Guang Hong laughed, “Yes Auntie.”  
  
He felt so bad, he hated to upset his aunt and knew she always considered him a good kid. He felt like he had let her down. He wasn’t going to dwell on it and went to start cleaning down the glass on the displays and waiting for his shift to be over.  He got a text from Phichit saying he was probably not making it down to the beach this afternoon as he was hung over and curled up to Seung this morning.  Guang Hong had to laugh and shake his head at that. He felt like they were back in college and Phichit dropping out his morning class so he could nurse his hangovers.  
  
The morning went slow and Guang Hong continued to look out the windows at the beach. He had his swim trunks, the ones he wore to the bonfire, but his wetsuit was at home. He was tired as it was and figured he would just head home for a proper shower after work.  
  
Mid-morning found Guang Hong smiling as Leo walked in with smoothies. He was on a short break and thought Guang Hong could use a pick me up.  
  
“My aunt totally yelled at me, well the way she yells, she doesn’t exactly yell… but… you know….” Guang Hong was rambling. He was unsure about everything with Leo. He realized he smiled at the thought of him, and he smiled when he was around.  
  
“Well next time I will make sure you let her know, “ Leo smiled at him and Guang Hong knew he was in deep. Leo was already talking next time and he was melting over it.  
  
“She uh…. Wants me to stay in tonight. I guess it is fair enough.”  
  
Leo walked over and wrapped his arms around Guang Hong from behind, resting his head on his shoulder, “Aw, that is ok Ji. After last night, maybe some down time will be nice. How about I come by around noon and then we have some lunch?”  
  
“Yeah, that would be nice.”  
  
“Perfect. I’ll see you then.”  
  
Smiling as Leo kissed his forehead and then walked out the shop’s door. He just stood there watched as he traveled down the sand. Guang Hong saw it was an overcast day and probably best to just go and rest. He had just started his summer and was already going at it hard.  
  
By the time lunch had rolled around, he was tired. They had been up way too late last night, and as much as he loved it, sleeping on the beach had not be all he thought it would be cracked up to be.  
  
“Ji! You look exhausted!” Leo called out when he saw him.  
  
“Just a little tired, after lunch I am going to sleep all afternoon.”  
  
Noticing how Leo wrapped his arm around his shoulder as they walked. They stepped into the deli and got wraps with chips. Leo sat next to him and before their food arrived, had his arm still wrapped around his shoulder and had him pulled to his side. The way he gently rubbed his shoulder as they sat there, Guang Hong found it nice and relaxing.  
  
“You’re going to make me fall asleep,” Guang Hong about whispered out.  
  
“I’ll wake you when the food comes, “ Leo kissed his forehead again.

“How are you not as tired as I am?”

He could feel Leo shrug, “Guess I am use to it really, only need a few hours really, but I am calling it an early night tonight so it all doesn’t come crashing at me.”  
  
Laughing a little bit, he found himself curling in a bit more. Leo had that ocean and summer smell to him. He could still smell Leo’s cologne on himself they sat there. Once they food showed up, they ate silently as he found it hard to keep his eyes open.

“Ji, you are dead tired, let me pay for lunch and I’m driving you back home,” Leo stated.  
  
Shaking his head, “You got to get back to work.”  
  
“You don’t live that far, plus your bike is not here,” Guang Hong forgot he was going to pay for lunch and started his protest as they left the deli.  
  
“Hey! I was going to buy you lunch today!”  
  
Leo laughed, “Maybe next time. Come on, let me get you home, Ji.”  
  
The ride was short as he was only a couple miles down the road, once they got to Guang Hong’s house, he thanked Leo and even leaned in giving him a quick kiss before bouncing out the Jeep and calling out a thanks behind him. As he got to the front porch and saw Leo drive off, he also saw his aunt peeking out the front window.    
  
As he opened the door, his aunt greeted him.  
  
“Ah, so you finally decided to come home,” she had her arms crossed and as they were the same height, she tried to glare at him, it never worked. Guang Hong could easily give her puppy dog eyes and she would melt.  “Don’t give me that look, Ji!” she warned out, but it was already too late. “Come tell me more about this lifeguard, very cute from what I saw.”  


He had to smile as he knew his aunt was more accepting and loved him regardless. He had never told his parents that he preferred boys but was comfortable enough for his aunt to know. It had taken him time to tell her, and he even cried as he did. His aunt held him and then laughed, “Oh honey, you think I didn’t know already?”  
  
Ever since then, he never had a problem talking or telling his aunt anything. He always hated how his parents wanted him in school to become a doctor or some flashy degree, get married, have children and settle down. His aunt knew that was not what he wanted with his life.  
  
Going to shower as his aunt settled into the kitchen preparing their dinner for the night. He hated he was washing off the cologne, but he felt gritty from the sand and salt.  Once he stepped out, his aunt had tea made and they sat on the couch as she started to question about Leo.  
  
He laughed as he answered her questions. His phone started to chime and he saw Phichit was headed home to shower and said he was coming over after he showered and rested a bit.  
  
His aunt shooed him off and told him to go rest, he knew he probably had bags under his eyes and they were rimmed red.  He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. It seemed he had only slept a few minutes when he felt his aunt gently waking him up. She had made an early dinner and it wanted to see if he wanted to eat with her.  
  
Unable to turn that down, he woke up and joined her for dinner. She had even set a plate aside for when Phichit would come by.  
  
It seemed the clouds that had been overcast all day brought some evening storms. Phichit had taken the family car and driven over. Guang Hong could tell by looking at him that he was still hung over, Phichit sometimes would have the worst hangovers, and he knew Phichit had drank a lot more than he had last night and was still green looking.  
  
When Guang Hong cracked open a beer and sat on the couch next to him, he thought Phichit was going to run from the room.  
  
“That bad huh?”  
  
“You’re evil, Ji.”  
  
“You drank too much last night!”  
  
Phichit fell back, letting his head rest on the couch as he groaned, “It seems Seung can really hold his beer, he drank more than me.”  
  
“I only kept to a few, paced them out, plus Leo made sure I was drinking water in between. Did you sleep all day?”   
  
“Would have been nice if Seung and I were not so hung over.”  
  
“Maybe next time not drink so much,” Guang Hong had to laugh as Phichit sent him glares, “Oh come on Phichit! You drank a lot and played a few games of beer pong.”  
  
Phichit got his phone out as it was chiming, “Hey, they are having another party down at Naylor’s Pier. Wanna go?”  
  
Guang Hong shook his head, “Promised I’d stay in since I didn’t tell Auntie I’d be out all night, she got a bit upset.”  
  
“Ji! You are 19, are you grounded or something?”  
  
“No, but I still live under her roof and all,” Guang Hong shrugged, “Plus it is not a bad thing, I am exhausted.”  
  
Phichit groaned, “Oh come on Ji, I don’t want to go alone.”  
  
Shaking his head, “Sorry Phichit, plus I already told Leo I was staying in, would look funny if I showed up now. “  
  
Phichit groaned, “Well that is no fun.”  
  
He could swear that Phichit was pouting, “You can go. Don’t stay here on my account.”:  
  
“I don’t want to go alone.”  
  
“Won’t grumpy be there?”  
  
“Don’t call him that.”  
  
Guang Hong got to laughing. He thought the name was so fitting for the guy. “Fine, fine, I’m sorry. But seriously, I am just gonna watch a movie then go to bed early, I am exhausted as it is.”  
  
“That’s cool, maybe I will head over there once you go to bed.”

“I told you to go! You don’t have to stay just because I am not going.”

Phichit pulled Guang Hong to his side and wrapped his arm around him, “Nah, I’ve barely seen you since last night. Last I saw you were curled around your hot lifeguard.”

“Oh you were all over grumpy,” Guang Hong laughed out as he settled in curling into Phichit’s chest.

“Only because you were busy with Leo,” Phichit’s voice had changed and Guang Hong decided to ignore it.

“So tell me about grumpy.”

Phichit shrugged and Guang Hong felt his fingers in his hair, they did this a lot back in their dorm room, Guang Hong being so much smaller, it was easy to curl around Phichit and just chat. Guang Hong always loved affection. He figured because his parents never gave me him much of it as a child, and his aunt just lavished him with it. Phichit was always an affectionate friend, and they would find themselves leaning against one another, or Guang Hong’s head resting on Phichit’s shoulder or chest sometimes.

“Seung seems to be a nice guy, very serious though. He did talk some, but it felt like half the time it was me talking. I mean, yeah, he is beautiful,” Phichit explained.

“Yeah he is, just always has a serious face though,” Guang Hong replied.

“It goes away, definitely does when he is getting off.”

Guang Hong slapped Phichit’s chest, “You slut!”

Phichit laughed and tightened his hold in Guang Hong’s hair, “Come on! A beach party and drinking? Did you really think I wasn’t going to get laid? Did you get lucky with your lifeguard?”

“We kissed.”  

“Well for you that is getting laid.”

“Dammit Phichit,” Guang Hong sat up, “Just cause I don’t hop from bed to bed…”

“Ah Ji, it is cute. Don’t get worked up.”

“I hate that cute thing and you know it. Maybe I should just sleep with him then, see if that takes the cute label off me.”

Phichit leaned over and brushed the hair off Guang Hong’s forehead, “Listen now stop that. It seems your lifeguard is more than happy with you being cute, plus it is just you. I would hate for you to change.”

Guang Hong shook him off and sat back, “Well cute isn’t getting me laid here.”

Shaking his head Phichit looked at him, “It is not always getting laid, I mean, you have done things.”

Guang Hong was still pouting, “A couple hand jobs and a half ass blow job doesn’t count for getting laid.”

“Ji, don’t rush things ok?” Phichit pleaded.  
  
“Oh that, coming from the king of one night stands,” Guang Hong rolled his eyes.  
  
Phichit sighed and sat back, “I don’t think you’ll ever get it, Ji.”  
  
Guang Hong was not following started to shake his head, “No, No Phichit I don’t.”  
  
Phichit frustrate got up and headed to the front door, “Look, I am going to head out. Forget about all of this, I will see you tomorrow on the beach, ok?”  
  
Jumping off the couch, Guang Hong ran over to his friend grabbing his arm, “Phichit? What the hell?”  
  
Phichit shook off his arm, “Look the storm has passed through, I am going to go to the beach.”  
  
He wasn’t sure why, but Guang Hong felt there was more to it, “Phich…. Are you sure? I feel like there is something wrong… that I did something wrong.”  
  
With a sigh, Phichit looked over to his friend, “Ji, it really is nothing ok? I’ll see you tomorrow ok?”  
  
Guang Hong nodded and watched as his friend left out and headed down the road. Standing on his front porch, he could smell the how the rain had cooled off the earth. There was always something different about rain at the beach, the smells got sweeter and everything cooled off for a few moments.  
  
Sitting in a chair on the front porch, he pulled his phone out to check the message that had come in. Leo sent him a picture, all he could see was bed sheets and a book propped on a pillow, he had captured it ‘ _Lazy evening in_ ’. Guang Hong smiled and took a picture from his front porch. Everything still wet from the rain and the sun setting, leaving everything in a brilliant reds and orange coloring.  
  
He was still so confused over all that had just happened. Phichit would say a lot of things that confused him, but he just brushed them off. This seemed to be a bit more. He did not like the way Phichit had run off either, now he was confused and left to assume the worst of the situation. He knew he was overthinking everything, and thought maybe he was giving wrong signals to Phichit and making him feel uncomfortable. Maybe leaning onto him like he always did was wrong and he had made Phichit feel weird. He knew he had to make a more conscious effort to maybe not be so touchy feely with his friend, he didn’t watch Phichit to feel uncomfortable around him.  


With a heavy sigh, Guang Hong went back inside and made a cup of tea and turned on a movie. He felt alone and didn’t like that feeling. He wanted to text his friend and apologize for everything, but he knew Phichit was with Seung and didn’t want to ruin his night. Losing himself in a movie, he was able to quiet to his roaring mind and found himself sleepy again. As he headed to bed, Guang Hong could only hope tomorrow would go better.   


 

  
  
Yawning, Guang Hong was cleaning down the class to the ice cream display when he heard the door open. Looking up, he saw Phichit standing there, two coffees in hand.  
  
“How did you know I had not gotten my coffee yet?” Guang Hong smiled over at him. He had woken late and didn’t have time to get his usual cup of coffee.  
  
“Might have seen you flying on your bike down the boardwalk, Seung brought me this morning and I don’t have to be in the diner for another thirty minutes,” Phichit said as he handed over the coffee.  
  
Tasting his caramel latter, Guang Hong sighed, “Ah Phich, thank you. You are the greatest friend, you know that?”  
  
Phichit mumbled something and Guang Hong looked up. “Huh?”  
  
“Ah,. Nothing. So you got your stuff today? The waves look good, we can hit some after our shifts.”  
  
“Yeah, stuff is in the back. Meet after lunch?”  
  
“After?”  
  
He found himself blushing, “Yeah, Leo wanted to meet for lunch today and since his lunch backs up to the end of my shift…”  
  
“Ah ok, yeah I guess.” With a shrug, Guang Hong watched as Phichit turned to leave.  
  
Guang Hong ran out after him, “Wait!” When Phichit turned around Guang Hong was at a loss, he had made sure not to hug him this morning like he usually did when he saw Phichit, “What is wrong? Are you mad at me?”  
  
Phichit smiled, “Ji, I could never truly be mad you.”  
  
“Then what is all this?”  
  
Phichit shrugged, “Just thought I would see more of you this summer.”  
  
“Phich, I’ve seen you every day.”  
  
“Maybe was thinking this would be like last summer.”  
  
Guang Hong was very confused, “How is this any different?”  
  
“Well for starters, your lifeguard.”  
  
That got Guang Hong thinking, “Phich, do you not like Leo?”  
  
Phichit shook his head, “No Ji, he is perfect for you. Look, forget it. I need to get to work ok?”  
  
Grabbing his arm, Guang Hong spun Phichit back to him, “Fine but we are talking this afternoon.”  
  
He watched as Phichit nodded his head and started to stroll down the boardwalk towards the diner. Guang Hong knew he would have to talk to Phichit about all this, apparently he had made his friend feel weird.  
  
His day went by slowly, all he could think was how he was messing up his friendship. It went by even slower as Leo had not shown up during break, but Leo texted him saying he would see him for lunch. So when Leo showed up, Guang Hong had worked himself into a fit and about launch himself in a hug.  
  
“What is wrong, Ji?” Leo asked.  
  
“It is nothing, I am going to fix it, just needed a hug.”  
  
He felt as those arms wrapped around him again and just held him, “Alright, let’s go eat then. I saved you a spot near me again on the beach.”  
  
That made Guang Hong smile, “Perfect! I can’t wait to get out into the water.”  
  
Leo put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed him to his side as they worked their way down the boardwalk and Guang Hong had recommended the hotdog stand as they had nice tables with umbrellas to sit under. Leo laughed as they got in line to order.  
  
“Of all the things here, you pick a hotdog stand?”  
  
“They are the best around! I am telling you.”  
  
He was able to forget his worries for a while as they ate. He really did look forward to the lunches he had with Leo.  
  
“You want to do something tonight?” Leo asked as they were finishing up lunch.  
  
“Sure, what did you have in mind?”  
  
“Well… what is there around here? I mean, I know the beach and all, but remember, I am new to this area.”  
  
Thinking, Guang Hong started to sip his drink, “Well there are a lot of touristy things around here we could do depending on what you like.”  
  
“I am game for most things.”  
  
“Let’s see, there is the small zoo… Ferris wheel on the other end of the beach with a small carnival.. OH WAIT! Do you like Zip lining?” Guang Hong watched as Leo’s eyes lit up.  
  
“I have always wanted to Zip line.”  
  
“Perfect! We can go there. They have a few courses that go over the carnival,” Guang Hong was looking forward to this.  
  
Leo took his hand and squeezed it, “Perfect, I’ll go shower after my shift and pick you up around six?”  
  
Guang Hong nodded and they started to head back towards the area that Leo watched over. He liked how Leo would hold his hand and now and then squeeze it gently. When they got to the ice cream shop, Lea leaned down and kissed his cheek.  
  
“I’ll see you soon.”  
  
Guang Hong ran in to gather his wet suit and change real quick. He heard Mr. Kim greet Phichit and he went to grab their boards.  
  
“Perfect! Leo said he saved us a spot again.”  
  
“You could at least finish putting your wetsuit on,” Phichit mumbled as they headed out.  
  
“Why? I never fully pull it on till we are ready to hit the water.”  
  
They saw Leo and Seung waving at them and he picked his pace up. All Guang Hong wanted to go was get settled in and out in the water. He felt like it had been forever though it was only one day. Phichit was moving slow and Guang Hong grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the beach. By the time they got to the chairs, he was throwing his stuff down and getting his suit pulled on.  
  
“Come on Phich! I wanna get in the water!”  
  
He saw Phichit finally start to smile and chuckle, “Alright, let’s go!”  
  
Guang Hong waved to Leo up in his chair then he took off in a run with Phichit to the water. They splashed in and Guang Hong was on his board paddling out as hard as he could. It was as if the ocean just called out to him. He always felt free out here, happy and no worries. Him and Phichit started catching wave after wave till they paddled far out to rest a bit.  
  
Laid out on his board, Guang Hong got to thinking about all going on with Phichit. He didn’t know what to say or how to say it.  
  
“Phich, are we good?”  
  
“Why would you ask that Ji?”  
  
“I dunno, since we have gotten back, things have seemed, I dunno… off.”  
  
“It is nothing Ji, seriously don’t worry about it.” With that Phichit paddled back off and grabbed another wave. Guang Hong knew something was definitely wrong. He stayed on his board and waited for Phichit to come back out. When he finally did, Guang Hong was not letting it go.  
  
“Seriously, Phich, You are worrying me.”  
  
“Ji, can you please just let this go? I am asking nicely.”  
  
Crossing his arms as he sat on his board, “But I am your friend and I am concerned.”  
  
“Then as my _friend_ , I am asking you, ok?”  
  
“What did grumpy do? Do I need to go kick his ass?”  
  
Phichit got to laughing and Guang Hong got mad.  
  
“Why are you laughing at me? I am serious Phich!”  
  
Phichit paddled his board over where he was. He felt as Phichit’s hand ran down his cheek as he smiled at him.  
  
“Thank you Ji. But Seung didn’t do anything. Now please, let’s catch waves and forget this.”  
  
“Are you sure Phich?”

Phichit nodded and they went back to catching waves and laughing when they would fall off their boards. It was a normal afternoon and finally when they were exhausted, they paddled back in and saw Leo climbing down his lifeguard chair and smiling at them.

“I never thought you guys were going to come back in! Those were some great waves you got!” Leo was smiling at Guang Hong and they both settled into his chair for a bit as Phichit settled into his.

As Leo sat back and pulled Guang Hong to him, Leo had handed him a water bottle and kissed his temple. They heard Phichit groan and get up.

“You good Phichit?” Leo called out.

“Yeah going to go get a smoothie, I’ll… be back. Hey Seung, you wanna come along?”

Seung nodded and started to climb down he lifeguard stand, “Hey Leo, can you watch for a bit?”

Leo kissed his temple again, “Yeah no problem,” Guang Hong moved so Leo could stand up.  Curling up on the chair, Guang Hong finished his water bottle and rested a bit as the wind from the ocean washed over him. He was not sure how long he had fallen asleep when he felt hands gently shaking his shoulder waking him. Opening his eyes, he saw Leo squeeze back next to him in the chair.

“Seung and Phichit are back, go back to sleep,” he heard Leo whisper in his ear and he drifted back off.

There is something about napping on the beach, Guang Hong was aware of everything going on around him. Phichit and Leo talking about different surfboards, Seung blowing his lifeguard whistle now and then to call people back in who drifted out too far, dogs barking as they run the surf, this is what Guang Hong loved about summer. He didn’t sleep long and found himself stirring next to Leo, nuzzling his face into Leo’s neck he kissed it gently.

“I love how you smell,” he sleepily said. It was the ocean and sunscreen he smelt on Leo. He could feel Leo chuckle as he tightened his arms around him, “I should probably start heading back soon.” Guang Hong could feel as Leo nodded and agreed.

Guang Hong decided it was best to leave early so he could bike home and shower. Leo had told him he would be by around six to get him. Excitement roared through Guang Hong as he peddled home. His aunt was watching TV as she drank coffee, surprised to see him home so early.  
  
“I got a date,” Guang Hong said to her and winked.  
  
“Oh really now? The lifeguard?”  
  
Nodding, he went to hang his wetsuit. “Yeah he should be here around six or so. Wanted to shower and change.”  
  
“Do I get to meet him?” she had followed him out to the back porch.  
  
“Ugh! You’ll only embarrass me!”  
  
“That is what I am around for honey, to do all the embarrassing things that make you die over and over again,” his aunt pinched his cheek and as he laughed and stepped away from her.  
  
“You are so evil auntie.”  
  
Leaning on the door jam, she looked Guang Hong over, never having children of her own, she always felt blessed at how she got all this time with her nephew. When it was brought up for him to move down there six years ago, she was worried but they had clicked well. He was a good kid, every now and then she had to fuss at him, though nothing major. She thought her sister was a fool for how they just brushed him off and ignored his concerns. They wanted a life for him that he did not want. She understood this, and never pressured him, knowing he got enough of that from his weekly call to his parents. She loved him like he was her own son, and worried over him just the same.  
  
“Well, he better come to the door and properly introduce himself, especially if he taking my Ji out.”  
  
She watched as his face turned red, “Yes Auntie, now I need to go shower.”  
  
“Where are you two going?”  
  
“Zip lining and maybe to the carnival.”  
  
His aunt nodded her head, “and you will be coming home?”  
  
“That is the plan, if it changes I will text you.”  
  
“Ji, do we need to have a talk?” his aunt looked concerned.  
  
“Oh my god auntie! NO!” Guang Hong went to escape away from her but she was following, spinning around Guang Hong grabbed her shoulders, “Auntie… please, I am begging you… STOP this conversation now.”  
  
His aunt laughing grabbed him into a hug, “Then you make sure he comes to the door and properly introduces himself.”  
  
With a groan, he agreed then went to go shower and change. He was getting anxious as they were going out and not just to a beach party or an a quick lunch. For once, he did not wear swim shorts, for him this was unusual for the summer. He sprayed a little cologne on when there was a knock at the door and he heard his aunt answer the door. One last look at himself, he just shook his head, he still looked cute.  
  
Walking out to the living room, he saw Leo standing there, smiling down at his aunt. Once Leo heard him come in, he turned his head and smile.  
  
“You ready?” Leo asked.  
  
“Yes.”   
  
He stopped to hug his aunt and kiss her cheek as they left out.  
  
“She seems nice,” Leo said as he opened the jeep door for him.  
  
Hopping in, Leo shut the door and jogged around to get in himself.  
  
“Yeah, my aunt is something else,” as Guang Hong looked out the window, he saw his aunt standing on the porch and waved to him.  
  
It was a bit of a drive as the Zip line and Carnival were on the southern beach and they were closer to the northern part. The southern part of the beach was the more touristy area as the northern was more for the residents that lived in the area. What Guang Hong always liked was he could have the beach and then head out about twenty minutes and be at attractions. It was perfect to him.  
  
Once they had gotten to the southern beach area, Leo found them a parking place and they walked down that part of the board walk. There were more souvenir shops along this part of the beach and Leo had pulled Guang Hong into a couple of them where they put on silly hats and sunglasses. He had not been to the southern beach yet this summer, and he was glad he was there with Leo.  
  
As they were going through one of the souvenir stores, Leo picked up a shell necklace and looked at Guang Hong,  
  
“Would it be cheesy if we got matching necklaces?” Leo asked him.  
  
“Yes, definitely,” Guang Hong looked at Leo then kissed his cheek, “but I want to look cheesy.”  
  
Leo bought two matching shell necklaces and he tied one around his neck as he tied Leo’s on him.  
  
“Ok, I need a selfie of us with these,” Leo grabbed Guang Hong and they stood on the boardwalk with the ocean in the background as Guang Hong kissed his cheek and he took a picture. “Ji, this is perfect! I am setting this as my new profile picture.”  
  
“Send me that picture too,” Guang Hong said.  


They decided to hold off on eating till after the Zip line and walked over to the entrance of the Zip line park. They had about six different courses set up as they looked at the map of them.  
  
“I’d like to try the one that goes over the carnival,” Leo pointed out and Guang Hong agreed.  
  
He had already done these, but loved it, and the course over the carnival was his favorite as it was the highest and longest course there.  He could see how Leo’s eyes grew wide as he looked around.  
  
“Nervous?” Guang Hong said as he squeezed his hand.  
  
“A little bit.”  
  
“Oh it is fun! I promise!” Guang Hong reached up on his toes and kissed Leo’s cheek, “C’mon, I can’t wait for you to see this!”  
  
He pulled Leo as Leo laughed all the way to the stand where they started their climb up to the starting point. Handing the tickets over to the man, they got their harnesses on and listen to the safety procedures. Leo looked as if all the color from his tanned face had washed away. Taking his hand, Guang Hong squeezed it and felt Leo squeeze back.  
  
They were able to go together, side by side, the attendant set them up and counted them down, once they yelled ‘ _GO_ ’ both boys took off through the course. He always loved the feeling of this, it was as if he was flying through the air. He could hear Leo laughing as they soared over  the carnival.

From up above, looking down at the people shuffling around the small carnival was always his favorite. You could see everything from these heights. Guang Hong would turn so he could look out and see the ocean behind him. It was one of his favorite things to do.  
  
At the end of the course they would pick up a bit of speed and he could hear Leo squeal behind him. The line slowed and they were back on a platform. Cheeks flushed and breathing heavy, Guang Hong looked over to Leo. He was smiling and laughing.  
  
“That was amazing!”  
  
“This course the best one, I’ve done them all.”  
  
“Well then I say, let’s go get some dinner and check out that carnival.”  
  
As they headed out the Zip line park, he took Leo’s hand as they walked back to the boardwalk and decided where was best to eat. They settled into a seafood restaurant. Guang Hong liked how easy it all was. Leo was easy to be around and talk too. Time always went by so fast  when Leo was around. He found himself laughing and having so much fun. After dinner they had gone over to the carnival. They had small rides and games you could play. They went over to a few games and he kept telling Leo not to bother with them, but Leo insisted. They did a ring toss and Guang Hong tossed a few and didn’t make anything.

He watched as Leo winked at him and tossed his first ring, it went seamlessly around the neck of the bottle. He found himself cheering at that. The second one bounced off the rim and Leo immediately threw another and it looped around the bottle just as his next one did. Guang Hong found himself clapping as Leo kissed his cheek and threw the final one, missing. The attendance told Leo to pick from the medium prizes and Leo turned to Guang Hong.

“Pick which ever you want.”

Looking at the stuffed animal hanging off the wall, there was a stuffed bear that was a caramel color, like Leo’s hair with a blue bow on it’s neck. Guang Hong knew that was the one he wanted. As the attendant handed it to him, he hugged it and kissed Leo’s cheek again.   
  
They continued to walk around the carnival when Guang Hong found the photo booth and pulled Leo in with him. It was small and cramped and he managed to get Leo on his lap for pictures. They smiled for the first one, Guang Hong had his arms around Leo and his teddy bear as the camera went off, he knew they had about fifteen seconds before the next shot went off.  They made silly faces for the next one and after the flash off Guang Hong couldn’t help but like the feel of Leo in his lap. Tightening his grip around Leo’s waist, he watched as Leo turned to look at him.

Staring at those lips, he could not help but close the distance between them. He felt Leo’s lips press against his as his grip around Leo tightened. A flash went off and Leo turned his body a bit more and ran his tongue over Guang Hong’s bottom lip. Opening his mouth he felt as Leo’s tongue met his as Leo’s hand went into his hair. He was not sure when the flash went off again, but they heard the printer going off and broke the kiss. Leo was smiling down at him as they climbed out the booth to get their pictures. Both boys were flushed and laughing as the pictures came out. Leo shoved a few more dollars in the machine and got a second copy of them.  
  
“I want my own copy,” Leo said with a wink.  
  
It was starting to get late as they walked down the boardwalk back to Leo’s jeep. The Ferris Wheel sat next to the water was lit up and music playing from it. It was one of the main attractions and Guang Hong knew this time of night, the line wouldn’t be long.  
  
Taking Leo’s hand, he pulled him over and got them tickets. As they got into their car, Leo shuffled next to him, slipping his arm around his shoulder. As the car travels the circle and worked it was slowly to the top, they looked out at all the lights up and down the boardwalk. The wind swirled gently around them and Guang Hong found himself curling into Leo’s side. They were stopped at the top of the loop and could see for miles down the beach.

“Wow, this is amazing,” Leo breathed out.

“Yes I love the view from up here.”

“You are so lucky to live in such an amazing place.”

He had to nod and agree to this. He felt the hand around his shoulder and tilted his head up, those caramel eyes looking at him as Leo leaned back in. Tilting his head, felt as Leo’s mouth press to his and immediately opening. Remembering the kiss from the photo booth, Guang Hong immediately turned so he was facing Leo better and felt Leo’s hands back in his hair. The music from the Ferris Wheel, the night lights, the smell of the ocean and the taste of Leo was all making his head spin. Moving a bit more, Guang Hong found himself in Leo’s lap, facing and straddling him.

Leo’s hands were low on his back and Guang Hong couldn’t help but run his hands through Leo’s hair, feeling it was silky and thick. As the wheel started to move, they continued to kiss. They felt the slight jar of their car jerk as the Ferris Wheel stopped again, and Guang Hong felt himself slowly rocking in Leo’s lap and hearing as Leo moaned softly. As the wheel started again and kept a continuous flow of movement, they could hear cheering as they looped back down, neither boy caring and continued their making out.

The wheel did another loop and neither cared to even watch. They allowed the slow movement to guide their mouths and hands till they heard a loud voice yell out.

“Alright Love Birds! Go get a room!”

Guang Hong jumped off Leo and grabbed his teddy bear from the bench they sat on. Leo was chuckling as Guang Hong just knew his face was red. The attendant gave them a wink as they stepped out the gates.

“Come on, want to head back to the beach house for a bit? I think they have another bonfire going,” Leo said as he grabbed Guang Hong’s hand headed back to the jeep.  

It was a quiet ride back, Guang Hong found himself holding his bear as they drove down the strip watching all the lights fade out, leaving it all behind. It was a great night and he wanted it to never end. They pulled up to the beach house and Guang Hong left his bear in the jeep as they headed down to the beach. They fire was roaring and drinks were flowing.

Leaning over Leo whispered, “Don’t worry, I won’t drink. This way your aunt won’t worry again.”

“You are just too sweet and too perfect, you know that?”

Leo brushed the hair off of Guang Hong’s forehead, “I am far from perfect Ji, plus you are just too adorable.”

Guang Hong found himself groaning, “Ugh, don’t call me that… or cute.”

“Why not? It is true though.”

Pulling out of his grasp, Guang Hong walked over to the cooler and grabbed a beer, “I just hate being called cute is all.”

Leo went back to Guang Hong’s side and wrapped his arms around his waist and turned him to face him, “If it really bothers you, I won’t call you that, ok?”

Nodding, Guang Hong found himself hugging Leo and then they headed down to the fire. It had seemed everyone had been drinking for some time and greeted them enthusiastically. Mila and Sara had run forward and surrounded Guang Hong hugging him tightly as he yelled out to Leo for help.

“Girls! Let my boyfriend go, would ya?” Leo called out and grabbed for him.

It took a Guang Hong a moment, and he looked up at Leo, “Boyfriend?”

Leo smiled down at him, “I don’t just wear a matching necklace with anyone.”

He couldn’t help but kiss Leo and forget about everyone around them till they started cheering and clapping.

“That is the second time we have been applauded for kissing,” Leo whispered down at him.

Guang Hong laughed and excused himself inside for a moment. Using the bathroom, he washed his face real quick. He smiled in the mirror, he had to admit, he was happy. As he was headed out, he bumped into Phichit who was clearly drunk.

“Hey Phich!”

Phichit swayed on his feet and looked over at Guang Hong and squinted his eyes, “Ji? I thought you were out with loverboy?”

“Phich, how much have you drank?”

Phichit shrugged as he swayed again and Guang Hong grabbed his shoulders to steady him a bit. He could smell the alcohol on Phichit.

“Phich, let’s get you some water and lay you down.”

“Come with me, Ji.”

“I got to get back outside, but let me get you some water.”

“Oh with your lifeguard?”

Guang Hong felt as Phichit pushed his hands off his shoulders and shrugged him off.

“Phich? What is with you?”

Phichit turned and squinted at him again, “Like you don’t fucking know already?”

He was confused, “Know what?”

“Dammit Ji, I fucking love you ok?”

With that Phichit had taken and pushed Guang Hong against the wall and kissed him. It was rough and it hurt. Guang Hong tried to yell out and flailed his arms trying to push Phichit off, though Phichit was not large, he was larger than Guang Hong and was able to hold him against the wall. Guang Hong continued to try to fight as Phichit kept his hold too hard and his mouth too hard against his.

Next thing Guang Hong knew, Phichit was off him as he fell to the floor. He saw as Leo had pulled Phichit off him and then pinned Phichit to the wall. Leo continued to slam him into the wall as he cursed and yelled.

“Leo! He is drunk! Stop!” Guang Hong called out and scrambled off the floor.

When Leo turned, he looked at Guang Hong, “Your damn mouth is bleeding Ji,” Leo growled out.

Reaching up, he felt it, the sharp pain and tasting the blood in his mouth. He didn’t know how to comprehend all this, he knew he had to get Leo off of Phichit. With all the noise, Seung came running out and stepped between Leo and Phichit.

Yelling and chaos erupted around them in the hallway and Guang Hong dragged Leo outside. They were both upset and Guang Hong was trying not to cry.

“Leo, can you take me home?” he whispered out.

Leo nodded and they got in the jeep. Neither spoke the entire ride back to his house. When he got out, Leo hopped out too.

“You don’t have too,” Guang Hong explained as Leo followed him to the house.

“No Ji, you are upset and I want to make sure you are ok.”

As they went into his house, they settled on the couch, though they each sat at opposite ends.

“Care to tell me how all that happen?”  Leo asked.

Shaking his head, “I don’t know Leo, he was drunk and next thing I know he had me pinned on the wall.”

Sighing, Leo grabbed Guang Hong’s arm and pulled him to his side, “Ji, I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.”

Guang Hong felt himself start to cry, he did not know why Phichit had done what he did and wanted to just blame it on all the alcohol, but as he cried into Leo’s shoulder, he had a sinking feeling he had lost his best friend that night. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***throws confetti everywhere***
> 
> This is unbetad work - and grammar errors are all mine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's finish this summer out!

Guang Hong must have fallen asleep with Leo on the couch as he was startled awake by his aunt.  
  
“Ji! Do you care to explain this?” she asked.  
  
The moment Guang Hong saw his aunt, he launched off the couch and started to hug her, crying all over again. Leo stretched as he got up.  
  
“I am sorry ma’am, Ji was so upset I could not leave him alone. We stayed out here on the couch and when he fell asleep, I didn’t have the heart to wake him,” Leo said to Guang Hong’s aunt, “I’ll ugh… go make some coffee.”  
  
“Ji, what happen?” his aunt demanded.  
  
Guang Hong held her tighter, his face pressed into her shoulder, she smelt of the bar, a mixture of beer, smoke and sweat. Shaking his head, he just stood there crying on her shoulder. He could feel as his aunt rubbed his back and heard as Leo moved around the kitchen. It made him feel better holding her as he let the tears flow again.  
  
“Now come on Ji, let’s go help that poor boy find the coffee and you can explain what happen.”  
  
Nodding, Guang Hong followed his aunt into the kitchen and saw Leo looking through a cabinet for coffee.  
  
“Let me,” his aunt said and Leo stepped aside.  
  
Guang Hong found himself next to Leo with his arm back around his shoulder. They sat at the small kitchen table while his aunt got out some mugs and milk.  
  
“Now boys, tell me what happen.”  
  
Guang Hong tried to explain but kept getting choking up, finally Leo look his hand and squeezed it and took over. Guang Hong’s aunt just stood there, holding her cup speechless.  
  
“Well Ji… I don’t know what to tell you honey. I knew you two are close…” his aunt started to pace in the kitchen, “I just want to go ring his damn neck!”  
  
Guang Hong got up and hugged his aunt again, this was going to be hard he knew, but he knew he needed to talk to Phichit, and needed to air everything out, just not right now.  
  
“Auntie, I am sorry…”  
  
“No Ji, there is no reason for you to be sorry, this is not your doing, understand? Now I am going to go shower and watch some news before I go to bed. It is getting late for me.”  
  
Guang Hong nodded and sat back down with Leo and drank coffee.  
  
“We could always go grab some breakfast if you wanted, Ji,” Leo said as he took Guang Hong’s hand.  
  
Guang Hong nodded, “I need to probably change for work.”  
  
Leo leaned forward and kissed his forehead, “Do you think you should even go in today?”  
  
“I have too, there is no one else to open it if I don’t.”    
  


* * *

  
  
Guang Hong let Leo take him into work. The morning was slow and when lunch rolled around, Leo was waiting outside for him. Guang Hong smiled and took his hands as they went to his Jeep. He didn’t question it when him and Leo went back to his room and he wrapped around Leo, feeling safe.  
  
Guang Hong didn’t question it when Leo took his phone and deleted messages out. Guang Hong was sad, and he knew why he was. He did not speak much and Leo did not ask him to speak. Leo did not ask him how he felt, or what he wanted, Leo was just there.  
  
When his aunt went to leave, she felt better knowing Leo was there for Guang Hong.  
  
Leo took him for a walk that night along the beach. They did not go swimming, they just walked along the water and listen to the waves.  They had been walking for some time when Guang Hong turned to Leo. He had just stopped, the waves crashing over his ankles.  
  
“Leo, it is all my fault…” Guang Hong stated.  
  
“Ji, how could you think this?” Leo asked.  
  
Guang Hong shrugged. Over the years Phichit had been his best friend, they did not go a day without talking. And here he was, not speaking to him. Guang Hong had felt he had led him on and didn’t know how to express that.  
  
“I led him on… I didn’t think about it when I did it… but I know I must have sent the wrong messages to him,” Guang Hong sadly replied.  
  
“Ji, no,” Leo took Guang Hong in his arms and just held him.  
  
Guang Hong broke down again. His tears wetting the front of Leo’s shirt and Leo holding him tight. They stood on the shoreline for a bit before walking back to Guang Hong’s house. When they approached, Phichit was sitting on his front step and Guang Hong froze. Leo walked forward as Phichit went to stand.  
  
As soon as Leo approached Phichit, he pushed him into the side of the house and held him there. Guang Hong could see Phichit looked devastated and there was a bright bruise on his cheek. Leo kept him pressed to the house and Phichit had his hands in the air.  
  
“Whoa! I’m here to talk!” Phichit yelled out.  
  
“Leo! It is ok, let him go,” Guang Hong said as he approached the porch.  
  
Leo let go of Phichit but stayed between the two.  
  
“Ji, can we talk… alone?” Phichit asked.  
  
“No way in hell buddy,” Leo replied back.  
  
“Leo,” Guang Hong had stepped forward and put his hand on Leo’s shoulder, he could feel Leo shaking, “It’s ok.”  
  
“Fine, but I’m staying close by,” Leo said.  
  
That made Guang Hong feel good and he gestured for all of them to come inside.  
  
“Leo, make us some tea, I’ll go talk with Phichit, ok?” Guang Hong said and turned to head down the hallway.  
  
Once in the room Phichit broke down immediately, “Ji-- I’m so sorry! I was blackout drunk and I don’t even remember what happen!”  
  
Guang Hong shook his head, “You attacked me… you held me against the wall and forced your tongue down my throat! I said NO and fought against you… but you wouldn’t stop.”  Guang Hong felt small and wrapped his arms around his middle.  
  
Phichit had sat on his bed and leaned over, cradling his head in his hands, Guang Hong wanted to feel bad for his friend, but he was still upset and scared over what had happen. It made him see his friend completely different and he knew they could never go back to how they were.  
  
“I can’t tell you just how sorry I am Ji,” Phichit spoke into his hands.  
  
“You could have said something to me beforehand!” Guang Hong yelled, “How long Phichit? How long have you loved me?”  
  
Phichit shook his head, “I don’t know.”  
  
“It doesn’t make sense… I mean, you have Seung gil… why would you even….” Guang Hong was stuttering now.  
  
“He was a distraction… I wanted to tell you sooner, but there was never a good time,” Phichit whispered quietly.  
  
“I can’t… I can’t do this right now. I need you to leave.”  
  
“Ji… please, don’t push me away.”  
  
“You did that yourself, don’t blame me.”  
  
Phichit stood and quickly walked out the house. Guang Hong fell to his bed crying as Leo came in, wrapping his arms around him.  It did not take long for Guang Hong to fall asleep as Leo held him.  
  


* * *

  
The week seemed to blur by. Phichit quit his job at the diner and Guang Hong had not seen him. It was strange as when he looked in the back room, just one board was leaned against the wall. Guang Hong had not been out on the water but he went over where Leo was every day and laid under an umbrella and ate snow cones. On breaks, Leo would drag Guang Hong out to the ocean to splash around.    
  
“I wish you would take your board out, I miss watching you out there,” Leo said one afternoon as they sat back in the oversized beach chair.  
  
Guang Hong sighed, “I know, I will… soon.”  
  
Leo held him tight, “I know you miss the waves, Ji.”  
  
Guang Hong felt a tear slip down his cheek.  
  
They spent a lot of evenings walking the beach and talking. They spent many evenings watching the sunset as they sat on the sand just talking. Guang Hong missed his friend terribly, but Leo was filling a different void in his life. He found himself smiling easily again and wanting to go out on his board.  
  
They stayed at the beach house a lot and Guang Hong always told him aunt when he would stay over there. Guang Hong liked waking up and seeing Leo sleeping peacefully next to him. There was something how the morning light came into the room and would make the corner of the room glow lightly that Guang Hong liked to see. He would hold Leo tighter and knew their alarms would go off soon.

As they were getting ready, Guang Hong always stole a little of Leo’s cologne. He really did love how it smelled. He was brushing his teeth as he was adjusting his shell necklace and got to giggling.

“What’s so funny this early in the morning?” Leo said as he wrapped his arms around Guang Hong.

“I have a tan line on my neck,” Guang Hong said as he pulled the necklace down a bit.

Leo kissed his neck and Guang Hong turned while looking up at him. He pulled at Leo’s necklace and saw the same thing tan line.

“We match,” he said as he kissed Leo.

Their routines were simple. They would get breakfast at the little place Leo loved, Guang Hong and Leo would go to work, then go to lunch and Guang Hong would nap all afternoon on the beach.

“I think I want to go out in the water today,” Guang Hong said as they were finishing up lunch.

Leo smiled and took his hand, “I was hoping you would.”

They went back and as Leo went back to his spot on the beach, Guang Hong got his wet suit and his board. It had been a few weeks, and he felt lost without it. Without Phichit it was still weird, but he needed the ocean. Something about the waves surrounding him as he spiraled through them was a rush.

Leo smiled as he walked towards him with his board and wet suit.

“I love you in that wet suit,” Leo said as Guang Hong blushed.

Leo had gotten very tan being in the sun all day, his hair was highlighted and he kept it tied back most days. Taking his spot at the beach, he got his suit zipped up and looked out to the ocean.

“I have never done this without…” he trailed off.

Leo kissed his forehead, “You need it.”

Guang Hong knew what Leo was saying was true. He needed the ocean, he needed the salt water around him. As he stepped out to the water, Leo stood by him and wadded out a bit.

“You can do it, Ji. I’ll be watching ok?” Leo said.

Nodding, he paddled far out on his board. Letting it drift him over the smaller waves as he continued to paddle out into the vast open water. Turning he saw he was good and far out. Sitting on on his board, he could only make out dots on the beach.

So much had gone on in the last month. Phichit had been there for him since day one. Maybe if he had paid more attention, he would have know how Phichit felt. Guang Hong knew he would never feel the same way, Phichit was his best friend, his first friend he had moving here. He had debated trying to talk to him again-- now that his anger and sadness had gone away. He did miss him, and wanted to see if they could try to repair what happen. He knew Leo would not approve of it, but he was sure if he explained, maybe Leo would.    


Guang Hong could always think the best while out on the ocean, but it was not the same, not even close. This is where they would lay on their board, stare at the sky and talk. These were his moments with his friend-- their dreams and hopes shared out on that water.

As a wave came, Guang Hong started to paddle as the wave reached him, it was all instinct now. Letting the wave carry him, balancing and riding it out. He loved the rush, the feeling of it. There was nothing that ever got close. The only that was missing was his friend.

He paddled out again, and did this for a good hour before he rode a wave almost all the way back in. He saw Leo running down the surf towards him, a smile on his face.

“Ji! You are so amazing out there! I could not take my eyes off of you!” Leo said as he scooped Guang Hong up in his arms and hugged him.

Guang Hong squeaked out as Leo was crushing him. He had to laugh though, he had missed it and wanted to go back out.

“Do you think you could teach me one day?” Leo asked.

“Of course! Just let me know when! We can rent a board from the surf shop,” he said as they got back to his chair and umbrella.

The afternoon was quiet and he went out a few more times on the water. It was nice, but it was not the same. Sure, he was happy, but he did miss his friend.

As Leo’s shift ended, they curled up in his oversized beach chair and looked out into the water.

“I think I want to talk to Phichit,” he said.

“What?” Leo asked. Guang Hong could feel his body tense as he held him.

“I know, I know… but he was the first person who I became friends with here. He has just always been there for me. And being out on the water… it is not the same,” Guang Hong quietly said.

“I don’t want him to hurt you,” Leo growled out.

Guang Hong sighed, “I know… but I think after what happen, I’ll never have to worry about that again. I mean, you’ve been great Leo… perfect really. But I miss my friend.”

Leo kissed his temple and rested his head on his, Guang Hong could smell the sunscreen on him and the ocean.

“If you feel you need too, then do it. But I want to be close by,” Leo said.

Guang Hong shook his head, “I need to do this just me and him. I love having you around, I really do… but I think me and him need to fix this.”

Leo signed, “I won’t tell you what to do Ji, but I just want to keep you safe.”

“You know I can take care of myself,” Guang Hong said.

“I know you can.”

After they sat and watched the ocean some more, their stomachs started to growl and he went to go drop off his board and change out his wet suit so they could get some dinner.

“I told my aunt I’d come home tonight,” Guang Hong said as they settled into a booth.

“That’s fine. Want me to come by for a bit?” Leo asked.

“You can if you want.”

It was weird, Guang Hong had been around Leo nonstop since they had met it seemed. He liked having him around. Even when he was home and doing laundry or simple chores for his aunt, Leo would assist and help. If nothing more than loading the dishwasher or vacuuming. His aunt had even gotten use to him being there.

Phichit weighed heavy on his mind. No matter what Leo did to distract him. Only Leo’s mouth wandering his body could get him to fully stop thinking of his friend. He did love how Leo spoiled him though.

Moments stolen away, they were kissing, touching and Leo was opening up Guang Hong to so many things. Phichit had talked about his sexual experiences-- in great detail, but Guang Hong only had few experiences. Leo went slow with him, never pushing him.

Though the problem was, Guang Hong  _ was _ ready and he wanted more. Leo would satisfy him in many ways, and Guang Hong had become quite the tease at nights they stayed at the beach house. Leo would groan and call him a little minx while saying he wanted to wait more.

At first Guang Hong though Leo was just being a gentleman, sweet and kind to him. It was not what he wanted though. He wanted to thrown on the bed and just devoured. Though Leo would pin him down and kiss him breathless, it never went beyond hands and mouths.

After a while, Guang Hong thought maybe Leo just didn’t want him  _ that  _ way and he realized this is where he needed to talk to Phichit, but he couldn’t. Guang Hong thought something was wrong with him, he knew Leo was turned on, he just never understood why he resorted to just hands and mouths.

Leo would wrap his arms around him and kiss him passionately and try to distract Guang Hong. He always felt confused, he loved Leo and he wanted more with him.

“Why do you always stop me?” Guang Hong said.

“There are other things we can do, Ji. Don’t be in a rush,” Leo would say as he kissed his forehead.

Guang Hong would pout and then turn away, feeling the tears betraying his eyes.

 

* * *

 

It took Guang Hong two days to finally message Phichit. He could not take it anymore. Sure Leo was great, but it was not the same. He needed his friend… he hoped he could repair things between them.  
  
Phichit had replied back instantly and was on his way over. Guang Hong was nervous. He had told Leo he would talk to Phichit, but never told him when. His aunt had already gone to work, and Leo was out with his housemates on the town. Guang Hong had told him he would see him in the morning.  
  
Sitting out on the porch, he waited for Phichit to show up. He found he was gripping the armrest on his chair, he saw as Phichit and his bike came into view. It was weird, his mind told him to stay put, but all he wanted to do was race down the street and hug him. Guang Hong hated how torn he was when Phichit finally got the house, leaning his bike against the porch.  
  
They both just locked eyes and started at one another. They had never gone this long apart, this long without speaking.  
  
“Come in. I can make tea,” he said to Phichit.  
  
It was awkward and quiet. Phichit had always been at their house, but right then, it was as if he did not fit in. He never thought he would feel like this over his best friend, and it tore his heart out.  
  
“Phichit… I—“  
  
“—No! Ji! I am so sorry! I really am!”  
  
Phichit had gotten up and rushed Guang Hong and hugged him. It felt familiar, Guang Hong hugged back and started to cry. He knew they had a long ways to go, but he did need Phichit. Phichit still smelt the same, like salt and honey. He missed that.  
  
“Can we talk though? I need to make sure we are good,” he asked.  
  
“Yes, of course,” Phichit said.  
  
They sat at the table and talked for a long time. Phichit explained it had been years since he felt this way for Guang Hong and how he hated that Guang Hong had never even considered him. Guang Hong tried to explain that Phichit was like a brother to him.  
  
“I promise Ji… nothing like that will ever happen again… I wish I could explain it—but seeing you with your lifeguard… all happy… I dunno… I can’t explain it.”  
  
“Phich, don’t. I’m very happy with Leo.”  
  
“So you are still with him?”  
  
Guang Hong nodded. He realized just how happy he had been with Leo and even fingered the necklace he was wearing. He kind of liked how sappy they were wearing matching necklaces. It seemed fitting. Guang Hong knew he even loved Leo, though he had not said these words out loud.   
  
“What about when school starts back up?”  
  
Guang Hong shrugged. It was something both him and Leo knew would come at summer’s end. They had about another month left before they would have to head back to school. They both went instate, but their schools were on different ends of the state.   
  
“Well I was hoping I’d still have my best friend and roommate for a shoulder to cry on.”  
  
Phichit laughed, “Of course.”  
  
“Just promise me you will always talk to me… and not let things build up again,” Guang Hong said.  
  
“I will try,” Phichit said.  
  
“No, Phich, I mean it. You really scared me that night.”  
  
“Ji, I can never apologize enough for what I did.”  
  
“I am a bit scared if you drink, you would do it again,” Guang Hong whispered as he drew his knees to his chest.  
  
Phichit shook his head and leaned forward resting his head in his hands, “Look Ji, I know I messed up. I should have said something sooner, especially when you were pressing so hard that something was wrong. I can never say I am sorry enough,” Phichit quietly said.  
  
Guang Hong could only nod. He had gotten over being mad, he knew it would all never be the same, but he was glad to have his friend back. He really wanted to talk about the intimacy issues with Leo, but he knew right now was a bad time to bring them up. He did not even know to bring it up. Knowing how Phichit was, once they got back to their normal routine, it was sure to surface and Guang Hong could bring it up then.

They put a movie on and sat in comfortable silence the rest of the evening and then Phichit promised to meet him at the beach the next afternoon after lunch. 

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean?” Leo asked as he took a bite of his hotdog.

Reaching over, Guang Hong stole a fry from his basket and popped it in his mouth, “Phichit is coming surfing with me today.”

“I didn’t know you two were talking,” Leo said.

“I told you I was going to talk to him. He came by last night and we talked. It went well,” he said.

Leo shook his head, “Ok Ji, he is your friend, but I’m keeping a close eye on him.”

Guang Hong rolled his eyes. As cheesy as it all sounded, he really loved how Leo looked after him. It was sweet and it turned him on. Leaning in, he let wrap his arm around his shoulder as they finished eating. He was excited to get on the water with Phichit and have some real time out in the ocean.

As they finished lunch and walked hand and hand back to the ice cream shop, Phichit was leaned against the wall, board in hand and waiting.

Guang Hong smiled and waved as they got closer. He could feel Leo take his hand tighter and Guang Hong had to giggle.

“You be nice, Leo,” Guang Hong hissed out before they approached Phichit.

“I’ll go get you two some chairs,” Leo said as he nodded to Phichit and went to their spot on the beach.

As they went to the back of the shop, Guang Hong slipped his wet suit on and went to grab his board.

“So I noticed you quit at the dinner,” Guang Hong said.

Phichit nodded, “I went further down the beach at the surf shop there. You know… the really shitty one.”

“Phich! Why would you do that?” Guang Hong knew the shop. They sold generic e-cigarettes, cheap pipes, too thin beach shirts-- everything in there was cheap.

Phichit shrugged, “Was giving you space, Ji.”

Guang Hong nodded, he could understand that, but he felt bad.

“I just hate to think of you working in that shit hole,” he said.

“It’s not so bad really. The guys there are complete idiots that I work with and it is slow during the morning.”

“You should have stayed at the diner.”

Phichit shrugged, “Let’s go catch some waves.”

As they headed out to the sand, Leo nodded and Guang Hong set his stuff on his chair and gave Leo a kiss before he headed out to the water. It was nice having Phichit next to him to race out into the water. He missed this. Phichit always pushed him to paddled harder, swim faster. It was what they always did.

Once they made it out, a huge wave came and they caught it immediately and carried it in. Before Guang Hong had known it, they were back out in the water, breathing heavy.

“Let’s sit for a moment,” Phichit said as Guang Hong sat on his board and looked to the shore line. They were far out and didn’t have to worry about waves crashing on him.

“So are you still seeing Seung gil?” Guang Hong asked.

Phichit nodded, “Nothing serious though. Random parties and booty calls.” 

“Do you two even hang out?”

“Not really,” Phichit laughed out, “We meet up, drink and fuck. You know how it is.”

“No I really don’t,” Guang Hong whispered.

“Wait… you and Leo… haven’t?”

Guang Hong shook his head.

“But you stay over there a lot… those are the nights me and Seung gil go elsewhere or I sneak him in while my parents are sleeping.”

“It is not that I’m not trying!” Guang Hong squeaked out.

“Maybe you need to talk to him about it.”

“How do I do that?”

“No easy way than just asking.”

Guang Hong sighed. He did not want to go into great details. He had a hickey on his neck, so it was not as if they weren’t doing things. He just wanted more. He figured he had pushed Phichit to his limit on this conversation and they caught more waves then paddled back in.

Leo was jogging to meet them and take Guang Hong’s board as he gave him a kiss.

“I got drinks waiting for you two,” Leo said, “It’s my break time.”

Guang Hong and Leo settled into the chair, Guang Hong between Leo’s legs and resting against his chest as he drank his drink. Leo would rub his arm and whisper in his ear the entire time. Phichit stayed on his phone and quiet. It was awkward for Guang Hong but he wanted both of them close by, and they all needed to figure out how to work through it.

The afternoon wore on as they went out again to the water. Guang Hong thought this would all be ok as they fell back into their normal selves. As the afternoon was wrapping up, Guang Hong wanted some alone time with Leo. Phichit was making plans with Seung gil over by the lifeguard chair and Guang Hong leaned into Leo’s ear.

“Come over tonight,” Guang Hong said.

Leo raised an eyebrow.

“Pack a bag too,” he giggled and kissed his cheek.

Leo nodded and Guang Hong went to go drop his stuff off at the ice cream shop and head back home. He met up with Phichit at the surf shop further down the strip and when Guang Hong stopped at the drugstore on their way home, Phichit gave him a questioning look.

“I’ll be right back!” he yelled out as he chained his bike and ran in.

He was not expected to see the wall of condoms and lube. He was lost. Guang Hong did not know what to buy and he kept looking everything over.

“Need help?” Phichit said and startled Guang Hong.

“You scared me!” Guang Hong yelled out.

“You were taking too long,” Phichit said as he grabbed a box and bottle, “These are the best.”

Guang Hong knew he was blushing the entire way up to the register. He did not want to linger or ask too many questions. He was glad Phichit was there to help him, but he wanted out of there. As they got to their bikes, Phichit gave him a look.

“What?” he asked.

“Are you sure about this?” Phichit asked.

Guang Hong nodded, “I love him.”

Phichit looked surprised, “Wow, really?”

“Yeah… I haven’t… haven’t told him yet though.”

“Why not?”

Guang Hong shrugged.

“Ji, he is crazy about you. I can tell by the way he looks at you.”

“You think so?”

Phichit nodded, “He is good for you. I can see that.”

Guang Hong was on cloud nine as he biked home. Phichit waved when he got to his street and Guang Hong continued the few streets to his house. His aunt was already leaving as he pulled up.

“Ji! There you are! I never see you anymore!” she said as she got to her car.

“Sorry Auntie! Was out on the water all day.”

“Ok well I am off to the bar. I want dinner with you soon, ok?”

Guang Hong smiled and hugged his aunt before heading inside. He needed to shower and wanted to clean his room real quick. Leo had been over many times before, but he wanted it nice for tonight. His aunt had scented candles and he took a couple to his room. They were a honeysuckle scent that he loved.

Hopping in a shower he quickly washed his hair so it could mostly dry off before Leo had gotten there. He wanted to keep his clothing simple, shorts and a tank. He wore colors of gold and brown as Leo said they brought his eyes out. He even smiled when he saw the teddy bear that Leo had won him on the shelf in his room. Running his fingers over his necklace, Guang Hong looked at himself in the mirror. A purple mark graced his neck, right under his ear and his fingers lingered there. Just the other night they had been kissing and grinding against one another. He loved how Leo felt against him and wanted more.

A soft knock on the door tore him away from his reflection as he went to get the door. Leo was smiling and had his hair tied back. Guang Hong didn’t know what it was, but he loved Leo’s hair. If he had it up, it was sexy. If it was down, it was even more sexy. Sometimes he had half of it tied up and Guang Hong found he kept staring at him.

“I love that tank on you, Ji,” Leo said as he leaned in to kiss him, “Brings out your eyes and I can see how cut your arms and shoulders are.”

Guang Hong felt his body melt into Leo as he pulled him in flush to his body. Their kiss quickly turned passionate and Guang Hong finally broke from it and pulled Leo back to his bedroom.

“Ji, what is this?” Leo said as he looked around the room.

“I cleaned and lit a few candles,” Guang Hong said as he knew he was blushing, but he didn’t care. He had Leo there with him now, and that was what mattered.

Guang Hong slowly pushed Leo to the bed and they both fell down together and Leo chuckled out.

“What has gotten into you?” Leo chuckled out as Guang Hong started to work his mouth over Leo’s neck.

Guang Hong continued to kiss and suck gently at Leo’s neck. He wasn’t leaving marks, but he wanted to get things started. He could feel Leo’s hands on his back and hear the soft moans escape his throat.

He was on top of Leo and moving against him. Leo was responding to all his touches, his kisses-- Guang Hong was getting worked up fast.

“I… got some things,” Guang Hong whispered in Leo’s ear.

“Oh?” Leo breathed out.

“Lube and condoms.”

Leo’s hands stopped moving on Guang Hong and pushed him off of. Guang Hong was stunned and hurt. Why had Leo pushed him away? He felt his face getting hot, but it was not from arousal. He felt rejected.

“Ji--”

“--if you don’t want me just say it,” Guang Hong whispered as he pulled his knees to his chest and made himself as small as possible.

“Oh Ji…” Leo said as he reached out and pulled Guang Hong to his side. There was the familiar kiss to his forehead Leo always gave him when he was rejecting him.

Guang Hong went to move out of Leo’s hold and Leo held him tighter.

“No Ji, listen to me,” Leo said and went to put his hand under Guang Hong’s chin to raise his head towards him.

Guang Hong turned his head away.

“Ji, please… look at me.”

Slowly, Guang Hong moved his head and his eyes towards Leo. Leo kissed him softly and ran his hand through his hair.

“Ji, I love you. I really do,” Leo said.

“Then why…?”

Leo’s face turned red, “I’ve never… well… done that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m a virgin, Ji,” Leo said as he looked at Guang Hong.

He understood now. It was not Leo rejecting him. It was Leo afraid and not sure.

“I love you too,” Guang Hong blurted out.

“I want too. Please, don’t get me wrong. You drive me crazy, Ji. I just want to… wait a little more.”

Guang Hong nodded.

“I want to, more than you know… and with  _ you _ , Ji.”

“I’m sorry I pushed you so much.”

“So are you…”

Guang Hong nodded, “Yes, I never have before either.”

“I like what we have now. It is still hot as hell,” Leo said as he captured Guang Hong’s lips again and they started to kiss.

Guang Hong smiled into the kiss. There was something more sweet and intimate about it all. Knowing neither one had ever gone there before. Never been with anyone else. He knew he could wait for whenever Leo was ready.

They had fallen asleep and when he aunt got home, she saw them in the bed, asleep. She felt a relief they both fully had their clothing on, but she wanted to talk to Guang Hong about this more.

They had woke early and when Leo went out to his jeep his aunt came out her room giving him a look.

“Hey auntie! Why are you up?” Guang Hong asked as he kissed her cheek.

“Do I need to worry about you two?” his aunt asked.

Guang Hong shook his head, “Seriously auntie…”

“Ji, do we need to have a talk?” she asked.

“No we don’t! Auntie… I love him ok? We can talk later, ok? Leo is waiting to take us to work,” he kisses his aunt again, “And don’t worry, I won’t knock him up!”

Guang Hong giggled as his aunt smacked him and yelled his name while calling him a terrible child as he ran out the front door.

“What did you do to your aunt to piss her off?” Leo asked as Guang Hong climbed up in his Jeep.

“Just promised her I wouldn’t knock you up,” Guang Hong laughed out.

“Ji!” Leo yelled as his face turned red.

Guang Hong laughed as they drove down the road. 

 

* * *

 

“So… how did it all go?” Phichit asked.

Guang Hong was all smiles that morning. It was as if he had gotten laid. There was another purple mark on his collarbone that his tshirt hid, but only he knew it was there.

“We had a good night,” Guang Hong said.

“No details?”

“No! I don’t kiss and tell like you do!”

“Well did you two?” Phichit made some rude hand gestures.

Guang Hong shook his head, “But he said he loved me.”

“Oh Ji, that is great! I told you!” Phichit said with a smile, “So me and Seung gil actually went and hung out.”

“Oh? How did that go?” Guang Hong asked.

“I think me and him will stick to just fucking,” Phichit laughed out.

“Oh no! Why?”

“We have absolutely nothing in common! Even down to the food we eat. Nothing. Our music is different. Unless we are drinking, we really don’t get along at all,” Phichit laughed out.

“Well is the sex good at least?”

“Oh my goodness, more than good. You know how intense he is?”

Guang Hong nodded.

“Imagine that in bed. That same intensity. It is overwhelming at times really,” Phichit breathed out.

“Well that is always something isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but to base an entire relationship around that?” Phichit asked.

“You do have a point.”

“Ok I gotta head to the other side of the beach. See ya later!” Phichit said as he hopped on his bike and headed down the strip.

Guang Hong shook his head as Phichit peddled away. He got the glass cleaned down and everything set up for opening. His aunt had sent him a couple text messages (screaming at him). Guang Hong laughed as he read them.

When Leo’s break rolled around, he came in with iced lattes for them and sat behind the counter for a few minutes sharing cold caramel coffee kisses back and forth as there were no customers.

“I got the afternoon off,” Leo said.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I got a surprise for you,” Leo said with a smile as he kissed Guang Hong one more time and went to leave.

“You aren’t even going to tell me?”

Leo shook his head and left. Guang Hong sat all day long wondering what it could be. He was glad his morning went by quickly. There was a steady flow people coming in and out of the shop and before he knew it the owner was coming in to let him off for the day. Leaving his board in the back, he saw Leo waiting outside for him.

“Do we need to change?” Guang Hong said as he wrapped his arm around Leo for a hug.

“Nope, swim trunks are just fine,” Leo said as they headed to to his Jeep.

Leo stopped and grabbed them burgers on their way to wherever he was taking Guang Hong. They blasted music and let the wind whip around them as they drove further away from the strip but staying along the beach. They had been driving a good half an hour when Leo pulled over to a small building and a sign that read “Paddles Boats” and Guang Hong squealed.

“Paddle Boats!” Guang Hong squealed as he lept out the Jeep.

Leo smiled at him and met him around the jeep and put his arms around him, “I have never down this and this is the wildlife area through here. I did some research and want to check it out.”

“I’ve never done a paddle boat through the wetland areas!” Guang Hong said as they went to the small building and Leo talked with the guy and they were handed life vest. Leo even smiled and kissed Guang Hong as he insisted putting his on him.

“Just want to keep you safe,” Leo said.

Guang Hong rolled his eyes, “We both know I’m the better swimmer!”

“Yes but I am the lifeguard.”

“Oh your job is to sit in your tall chair and be eye candy for the beach!” Guang Hong giggled out.

The man led them down to the boats and Guang Hong was dancing around with excitement. They had a general map of the wetlands they were to paddle through and showed them the basic maneuvers of the paddle boat. Guang Hong had done these a few time with Phichit and was familiar with them. Settled in, they got their feet on the peddles and started peddling the boat as the man pushed them out into the water.

This was not an area of the beach Guang Hong had never been too before. It was more wildlife protected and the waters were shallow. They had different birds, turtles and fish all through these parts. As Leo went through their map, there were outlines of where certains nest where they could go see some of them up close. Guang Hong squealed when they got to the swoop of cranes.

It was quiet out where they were. There were no waves crashing, there was a tree line they followed and just the sounds of the birds.

“Wow, this is amazing Leo!” Guang Hong said.

They had slowed the boat to just drifting as Leo took Guang Hong’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“This has been the best summer I can remember in a long time,” Leo said.

“Definitely,” Guang Hong said.

“Makes me never want summer to end,” Leo said.

It made Guang Hong think that summer  _ did _ have to end. They say summer romances are just that. They cool down as the weather does and die along with the earth for fall and winter.

“What happens when summer ends?” Guang Hong asked as he turned his head looking over at some turtles moving along the rocks of the shore.

“Well… we still have school,” Leo said.

Guang Hong nodded. That is what he was scared of most. He could feel the tears reaching his eyes and he could not look at Leo. He could not ask Leo to wait for him for another summer.

“Hey, Ji baby…. What’s wrong?” Leo asked.

Guang Hong shook his head, “Yeah we go to schools on the other end of the state from each other.”

Leo ran his hand over Guang Hong’s arm, “Ji, I was not lying when I said I loved you. And it is a two hour trip between campuses.”

“Two hours? How do you--” 

“I mapped it out. I can come up on weekends once or twice a month,” Leo said.

“You would do that?” Guang Hong asked.

Leo laughed, “Of course I would! You think I’m going to wait till winter break or summer to kiss you again?”

Guang Hong pulled Leo into a hug, “and we can video chat!”

Leo laughed, “Yes Ji. Just because summer will be over, doesn’t mean we will be.”

Guang Hong started to cry he was so happy. They say summer romances are just that. They come and go as fast as the summer does. Guang Hong knew as long as he had Leo with him it would always be summer.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who waiting patiently for this to end - this is loosely based off a summer romance I had many many years ago... I debated doing another chapter of their time after summer - but for now, we are going to leave our boys here in the summer. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
